BrokenHeart
by chiefdaniel117
Summary: Humphrey runs to the Western pack after his was destroyed. He meets a wolf named Kate, and they both fall in love with eachother. Their relationship goes through hardship, and Kate tops it all off by cheating on Humphrey.
1. Darkness

**This is my new story BrokenHeart. I'm going to stop writing alpha and alpha for a little while, but if i find extra time i will update it. as the summery says, Kate cheats on Humphrey, but thats going to happen much later in the story. also i'm going to try to write this story in P.O.V. I have a few chapters like that, but i'm going to try to write this whole story like that. Wish me luck.**

* * *

Chapter 1- Darkness

Humphreys POV

I stumbled through the forest blindly, tears streaming down my eyes. I just experienced my parents killed. All because of pack riots. I didn't know why, but my parents said it had something to do with a law. Most of the wolves killed eachother, and the survivors were running for safety, like me. If i stayed though, they probably wouldn't attack a pup. They might have taken care of me. Now i'm alone, but atleast i was trained for this.

"Got to find another pack" I said to myself.

If i keep walking i'll have to run across someone eventually. What if their not friendly. What if i run into a bear.

"What if i find the western pack?" I ask myself.

My parents talked about them before. They said that they were friendly, and that they were friends with the leader. There friendly so they'll probably take me in. If that doesn't work i'll tell them i'm the son of Chris and Clare. Then they'll definatly take me in. I looked up into the sky. It was almost dark, and the sun was to the right of me. That was west. I changed dirrections. I was no longer walking blindly. I was walking in the general dirrection of the western pack. The day had about an hour left of sunlight, then i would have to find shelter.

"Good, i'll make it there by tomorrow" I said.

Time went by fast walking because the whole time i was thinking. About what i was going to do. About my parents. I tried not to break down and cry, but it was getting hard. So i focussed my mind on what the west was going to be like. My parents said... I laid my ears back and let out a saddened whimper. I quickly focussed back to the west. They were a big pack. Lot's of wolves gave me a chance to make alot of friends. While thinking i didn't even notice it was dark.

"Crap, i got to find shelter" I said.

I looked around. Obviusly there was nothing around. I would have to keep walking until i came across something. I wasn't fond of the dark, but i would have to deal with that right now. I saw something in the corner of my eye. A hole under some tree roots. I sniffed it out to make sure their was nothing in their. I didn't smell anything so i crawled inside. The hole was small, but that would trap more heat inside. It was freezing at first but after a few minutes my body heat warmed up my temperary den. The warmth relaxed my mind, and i drifted into a well needed sleep.

I opened my eyes to see that the sun was out. I suprisingly slept the whole night without waking up. I stretched my mucles and crawled out of the hole that i slept in. It may have been a hole, but it was comfortable. I looked up in the sky, but the sun was directly strait up.

"Great" i said.

I looked around trying to figure out what dirrection i was heading yesterday. I started walking the same way. There was some rustling in the bushes behind me. I looked back and what did i see. A freaking grizzly bear. I turned around and ran as fast as i could. When the grizzley saw me, he ran after me. I was terrorfied. He was gaining on me. I heard breathing right behind me. Puff' Puff' Puff' then it stopped. I turned around, and saw that he stopped.

"Why did he stop" I asked myself.

I tripped over a tree root, and tumbled down the hill. I hit my head at the bottom and faded into Darkness...

* * *

**how was my first chapter? my next chapters will be longer. this chapter was a introduction. please review.**


	2. out of the darkness

Chapter 2- Out of the Darkness

Kate's POV

I was just walking around when something hits me.

"Hey watch it" I yell.

I push the wolf of me and get up. I realized i just pushed an uncontiuse wolf onto the ground. Now i feel horrible, like i killed a puppy. Might have for all i know. I inspect the wolf. He wasn't from around here, but he did look kind of cute. What am i thinking? I just met this wolf. I nudge him to see if he wakes up. Nothing. Holy crap, i might have just killed a wolf. I run to get my parents. They weren't surprised to see me so excited. I have kind of been a little energetic at times. When i told them what happened they were surprised.

"Come on. Hurry" I say leading them back to were the wolf was.

They fallow me back to the feeding grounds. I was fast, faster than my parents even. That wasn't saying much, they were old. I make it to his body first of course.

"HURRY" I yell.

I hear the wolf groan and i turn around. I stand over him, anticipating for him to wake up. He finally opens his eye's. Holy crap, his eye's are hot!

HUMPHREY'S POV

"HURRY" I hear someone yell.

I let out an involuntary groan, and open my eye's. Above me is the hottest wolf i have ever seen. We make eye contact and stare for awhile. "Her eye's are sexy" I thought.

"Am i in heaven?" I ask.

She giggles at what i said. "Her laugh is sexy" I thought. Someone pushes her out of the way. I bigger version of her. Her mother? Now i get to meet her family? This rocks.

"Are you alright?" She asks.

I look around and see all my limbs still attached. Including my tail.

"I think so" I say.

"Can you walk?" A bigger male asks.

He looks just like me, and my father. I slowly get up, and as i do, a couple of joints pop. I take a few steps, and i seem fine.

"Come with us, you can stay at are den for the night" He says.

"Okay" I say.

A chance to get to sleep in the same den as that female. Hell ya! I get to sleep with the hottest wolf in canada. They lead me to a huge den with vegitation growing around it. This den could hold atleast thirty wolves.

"My name is Winston, This is my wife Eve, and my daughter Kate".

Kate. Thats her name. I better remember that. Than Winston, and Eve? They're the pack leaders. Kate's going to be the pack leader. Is there anything wrong with this girl or is she completely perfect.

"My parents knew you" I said.

"Who are your parents?" Winston asked.

"Chris, and Clare" I said.

"Your Humphrey?" Eve asks.

\ I nod my head.

"We saw you when you were only two days old. How are your parents?" Eve asked.

"They're dead" I say.

Everyone in the den looks sad. They better not start sypathising me. It was quiet for a while. Like they were thinking of something to say.

"Well you can sleep with us tonight" Eve says.

"Okay" I agree.

It's not like i have anywhere else to go. I start to feel the akwardness of the situation. I just met my parents friends in a worse case senario. They have a really hot daughter, that i am already extremely atracted to. Then they invite me to sleep with them. I feel like i'm intruding in on there family.

"Have you eaten today?" Winston asks.

"No" I reply.

"Kate can show you where the food is" Winston says.

Oh great. I can tell this is going to be very akward for me. Kate leads me back out of the den to the plains below. It wasn't that hard to find. I'm guessing her parents wanted to have a private conversation. Probably about me.

"We don't have much food right now, but we have a pack hunt tomorrow" Kate says.

Her voice was perfect. It's the first thing she has said to me.

"Thats fine" I say.

I start to eat, and after a while i notice that she's watching me. I start to feel extremely uncomfortable. I take a few more bites then stop.

"I'm not that hungry" I lie.

"Oh, okay. Well i guess we can go back" Kate says.

I nod my head in agreement. She walks ahead of me back to the den. I walk a short ways behind her for strategic purposes. I get a good view of her ass. She purposely shook it back and forth each step she took. It was like she was trying to soduce me. We make it back to the den fast. Too fast. I need more time to admire her.

"So Humphrey, you are an omega right?" Winston asks.

"Yes" I answer.

"You want to be an omega in this pack?" Winston asks.

"Sure" I say.

Kate looks kind of disappointed. I wonder why.

"If this is going to be your new pack, your going to nee to know your way around" Eve says.

"I'll show him around" Kate jumps at the chance.

I'm surprised at how excited she is. Somethings up. She grabs me by the ear and quickly pulls me out of the den.

"So, where are we going first" I ask.

"The river" She says.

ONE HOUR LATER

KATES POV

I just showed him the whole territory. We haven't showed eachothers territory though. I smile at the thought of that.

"We have to go get my sister now" I say.

"You have a sister?" He asks.

"Yep" I say.

"Is she a beautiful as you?" He asks.

I blush deeply. I can't believe he said that. He either is really nice, or he likes me. Hopefully both. We walk into my friends den. Inside was Lilly and three friends. All girls. When they saw Humphrey, they were all over him. I feel a little jelousy. Humphrey's mine.

"Humphrey, Lilly. We have to go" I yell.

Humphrey manages to get out of the mob of females, and runs next to me. Lilly keeps starring at him as we walk. She is going to steal him away from me. I'll have to leave him with something to remember before i go to alpha school. We make it back to my den.

"So you already met our other daughter Lilly" Eve asks.

"Yes ma'am" I say.

"Good" Eve says.

"Perfect timing. It's time to go to sleep" Winston says.

"You can sleep with me Humphrey" I say.

He can't hold back a smile. Now i know he likes me. He gladly excepts, and he lays down next to me. I decided there was a little to much space between us, so i scoot closer. I push my back against his, and we fall asleep.

* * *

**Here is my second chapter. i need five reviews before i update so i know what i need to fix.**


	3. new relationships

Chapter 3- New friends

HUMPHREY'S POV

I had the best night of sleep ever. It had to be because I was sleeping with Kate. She still hasn't waken up yet so i just laid there. She had one paw over my stomache that was keeping close to her. It was comfortable, but what if her parents woke up and saw us. That would be a terrorable first day. I felt Kate stir in her sleep. Without opening her eyes, She readjusted, and tried to go back to sleep. She moved her paw further down my stomache, but stopped before she got too close. I shifted uncomfortably.

"Humphrey?" Kate asked.

"Yeah" I answer.

"Just wanted to see if you were awake" Kate said.

"We should get up, before you parents do" I say.

"Alright" She groaned.

She reluctantly took her paw off me, and stood up. I slowly got up, and sat down. Kate starred at me as i got up. I wonder what she's thinking. I would give up todays breakfast, lunch, and dinner to know what she was thinking.

"Something wrong" I ask.

"No, everythings fine" She says.

KATE'S POV

I realize i was starring at Humphrey and look away. I was too busy thinking to notice. He probably thinks i'm weird now.

"What do you want to do?" He asks me.

There are so many things i want to do with him. I want to mate with him. I actually think about doing that for awhile. I could take him out in the woods, and soduce him. I've never done it before, or even have seen someone do it, but i bet i could do it. I was about to do it, but that would be the end of him if my mother found out.

"I could introduce you to some wolves" I say.

"That would be great" He says.

I motion for him to fallow me. On our way to the omegas den area, I sway my ass back and forth. I made sure he was watching my ass the whole time. Even if we weren't going to mate, he was going to want to. I saw the three musketeers of all omegas. I lead Humphrey over to them.

"Hey guys" I say.

They stop playing berry ball, and look over at us. They look at Humphrey with qustionable faces.

"Who's that?".

"This is Humphrey. Humphrey this is Salty, Shakey, and Mooch" I introduce them.

"You want to play berry ball?" Salty asks.

"Maybe later, i have to introduce Humphrey to some more wolves" I say.

"Alright see you later Humphrey" Shakey says.

"See ya" Humphrey replies.

HUMPHREY'S POV

As we walk away, Kate starts to sway her ass again. It's so tempting to tap that. She leads me back to the den we were at last night. Great. We walk in and there are only two girls this time.

"Hello again" One of them says.

"Hi" I say.

"Okay you two already met him, Humphrey this is Blaze, and Tasha" Kate says.

"Nice to meet you" I say.

"Very nice" Blaze says.

Blaze had dark orange fur with a white underbelly, and blue eyes. She was beautiful just like the other female. Tasha had grey and white fur, and green eye's. She kind of looked like me.

"Hey you want to have a sleepover tonight?" Tasha asks.

"Sure" Kate says.

"Good. bring Lilly and Humphrey too" Blaze said.

"You two want to go swiming?' Kate asks.

"That sounds good" Blaze said.

'Then lets go" Tasha says.

KATE'S POV

Humphrey walks behind us as we go to the pond. He better not be checking out my friends. He's only supposed to check me out. I look back to see what he's doing. He's just starring at the ground. Good. We make it to the pond, and Tasha and Blaze jump in.

"You getting in?" I ask Humphrey.

"After you" He says.

I step into the freezing water, and stop. It was going to take some getting used to.

"Jump in, you'll get used to it faster" Blaze said.

"Yeah right. i'm not jumping in" I say.

Humphrey comes up behind me, and pushes me into the water. My body tenses up when i hit the water, which makes it harder to swim. When i resurface, i see Humphrey smiling at me from the shore. He isn't getting away with that. I grab his forelegs and pull him into the water. He came up gasping for air.

"How do you like that?" I ask.

He responds by splashing me with water. Oh it is so on. I dunk him under water, and we have a full on water fight. Eventually he runs back to land. I guess he got tired of being beat. We all get out, and sit down next to him.

"We should get back in the water and take a bath before we dry off" Tasha says.

"Yeah, I don't want to have to get used to the water again" Blaze says.

"I guess I'll see you later" Humphrey says.

"Oh no, you're taking a bath too" I say pulling back into the water.

HUMPHREY'S POV

I'm surrounded by three hot girls, all taking a bath. I try my best to controll myself. Kate stays uncomfortably close to me.

"Didn't we just take a bath?" I ask.

"No, that doesn't count. You have to scrub" Blaze says.

"How can we scrub ourselves?" I ask.

"You don't silly. We scrub eachother" Kate says.

"Alright, bye" I say running for land.

Kate stops me, and draggs me back into the water.

"Come on, you need to get clean" Kate says.

"I'm clean enough" I say.

"How did you get clean before?" Kate asks.

"My parents would wash me" I say sadly.

"Well I still have to clean you" She says.

"Fine" I say sitting in the water with my back to her.

She ran her paws from the water, to my neck, and back. It feels so good. My tail begins to wag under water. Kate giggles, and repeats that movement a few times. She stops and splashes water over my back.

"Now your stomache" Kate says.

"No way" I protest.

"Fine, but now I need you to wash me" She says.

She sits in front of me, and i copy her movements when she washed me. She seems to enjoy it, and truthfully, I did too. I finished. or atleast I thought i did.

"My stomache" Kate says rolling on her back.

I start to wash her stomach, but I get destracted. I start to massage more than wash. She notices, but doesn't mind. She really enjoyed being massaged. She starts to moan lightly from the treatment. Blaze and Tasha sit down in the grass to dry off. I come out of my day dream, and back away. I notice that my wolf is erect so i keep my waiste close to the bottom of the watter.

"Something wrong?" Kate asks.

"Nope" I lie.

"Then could you keep going" She asks.

"I think we should dry off" I say.

She puts on her best puppy dog face and begs. I quickly give in. How could I resist that face. I start to massage her stomache and sides again.

KATE'S POV

I get him to massage me some more. I couldn't help it, It feels so good. He's really good at massages. I wonder if he's good at sex too. I feel a small poke on my ass. I gave him an erection! Am i really that hot? My need for him grows even more. He backs away from me blushing. I'm sad he stopped by I understand why he wanted to now.

"Come on" I say.

He hides himself with his tail, until he lays down in the grass with me. We don't say anything until we head to Blaze's den. He walks behind me, and I understand why. I got a little wet when I felt that poke on my ass. The thought of us doing it was too much. I could smell the juices, so I know he could. Hopefully he doesn't know what it means. Blaze leads us to an abandoned den that we will have the sleepover in. It's fairly big. It should do for one night.

"Okay I was thinking we could play truth or dare the whole night" Tasha says.

"I love that game" I say.

"What about you Humphrey?" Blaze asks.

"Sounds fun" He says.

It starts off slow and borring, but Blaze thinks of an evil dare.

"Humphrey, Truth or Dare?" Blaze asks.

"Dare" Humprhey replies.

"I dare you to kiss Kate" Blaze says.

He looks at me, and I nod my head. He walks over to me and gives me a quick kiss on the lips. I wished it was a longer kiss.

"Kate, Truth or dare?" Tasha asks.

"Dare" I say.

"I dare you to make out with Humphrey for a full minute" She says.

I look at Humphrey, and he nods. This is exactly what I wanted.

"Make it good" Blaze says.

"You want good, I'll show you good" I say.

They'll never forget this. I walk towards Humphrey and push him onto his back. I stand over him for awhile, and we stare into eachothers eye's for awhile. Finally I lean down, and connect lips. We both close our eye's to enjoy the moment. I lost track of time while kissing him.

"It's been a minute" Blaze interupts.

I open my eye's and pull away from him. Humphrey just lays there, starring at me. I get off of him, and let him stand up.

"How was that?" I ask.

"Good" Blaze, and Humphrey say at the same time.

"It's getting late, I'm going to sleep" Tasha says.

"Yeah" Blaze agrees.

It's just me and Humphrey now. He walked over to the exit of the den, and sat down. I needed to talk to him so I sat next to him.

"Humphrey" I say.

"What?" He asks.

"I need to tell you something" I say.

He turns towards me. I like that, because I know he's lissening.

"Well, I'm leaving tomorrow, for alpha school" I say.

"Oh" He says dissappointed.

"Hey" I say getting his attention again.

"I enjoyed that kiss" I say.

He looks surprised.

"Could I have another" I ask.

He leans and we connect lips again. This time we introduce tounge into it. I slowly get him onto his back with me over him again. I soon felt a poke on my stomache, and I knew what it was.

"Someone's excited" I say.

He blushes like a tomatoe. I laid down on top of him, and laid my head on his chest. I felt the preasure, and warmth from his dick against my stomache. I actaully liked it. I imagined it inside me, and started to get wet.

"Truth or dare?" I ask him.

"Dare" He says.

"I dare you to make me cum" I say as sexy as I can.

He rolls over so that he's on top. I spread my legs and expose my wet folds. He runs his tounge over it once, and I smile from the pleasure. Once he see's my smile, He smiles too.

"Let's go somewhere more private" He say's.

I take him back to the pond, and he took his possition over me again. That was his possition. No one elses. He pulls me out of my thoughts when I feel his tounge sink into my pussy. He swirls his tounge around inside me, and makes me moan. It was the best feeling I have ever felt. It was my first time, so I only lasted a few minutes. I let out loud moans as I hit my climax. I sprayed him in the face with small amounts of cum. I watched him lick his face clean. I let out another moan as he licked the extra cum out of my pussy.

"Thank's Humphrey. That was amazing" I say.

"Truth or dare?" He asks.

"Dare" I say, already knowing where this was going.

"I dare you to give me a blow job" He says.

I hapilly reply by rolling him onto his back. His dick was already erect, so I immidiatly took it into my mouth. He moaned slightly when I sucked on it. He moaned alot when I sucked and swirled my tounge around it. I loved the taste of his dick, but I liked the taste of his cum even more. He didn't last as long as I did, but I didn't expect him to. I sucked on his dick until his squirts of cum stopped.

"That was great" He says.

"Good".

I lay down on top of him, planning to fall asleep like that.

"Hey Humphrey?"

"What?".

"Can I tell you something?" I ask.

"Of course" He says.

"I love you" I say.

"I love you too" He says.

Humphrey wraps his arms around me, and I fall asleep the happiest girl in Canada.

* * *

**My longest chapter ever. That is awesome. Bet you didn't expect a lemon on the third chapter, did you?**


	4. alpha school

Chapter 4- Leaving

HUMPHREY'S POV

I had dreams about me and Kate. In the dreams we were sleeping together, or just spending time together. I woke up to see the same thing. Kate was in my arms, asleep. I remembered she had to go to alpha school today. It lasted three months. I couldn't go three months without her. I carefully got up, and looked around. The sun was out and on it's way to the middle of the sky.

"Kate" I said tapping her shoulder.

"What" She asked.

"We over slept" I said.

She got up and looked around.

"What if someone saw us?" She asks.

"Saw what?" I ask.

"Us sleeping together" She said.

"No one saw us" I say.

She drags me into the water, and pushes me under. When I come up, I see her scrubbing herself.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"Getting rid of the scent" She says.

"What scent?" I ask.

She doesn't answer the question, and continues washing herself. It takes me a while to realize what she's talking about.

"Oh, that scent" I say as I began to wash myself.

We hear someone coming, and act casual. We wait for a minute, and Eve comes out of bushes. That makes us both more nervouse.

"What are you two doing?" Eve asks.

"Trying to wake up" I say.

"It's mid day" Eve says.

"Yeah, we just woke up" Kate says.

"Well then, did you have fun at the sleepover?" Eve asks.

"Yes" Me and Kate both say.

"Good" Eve says "Well it's time to leave for alpha school".

"Alright, I'll be there in a minute" Kate says.

Eve gives us both one last look before she turns around, and leaves. I drop my head in sadness. Kate gives me a heart warming hug.

"I'll be back before you know It" She says "Plus you have Lilly, Tasha, Salty, Shakey, and Mooch".

"None of them are as good as you" I say.

She smiles, and I know that's exactly what she wanted to hear. She gives me one last hug.

"I'm going to miss you" She says.

"I'm going to miss you too" I say.

"Don't forget about me" She says.

"Of course not".

"See you later" She says as she walks away.

I don't know what to do now. I'm completely lost. This feels almost as bad as when I lost my parents. When my parents died, I had fear to keep me going. Now that Kate left, I have sorrow holding me down. I feel like falling down, and sleeping the rest of these three months away. I force myself to go find Tasha. If I couldn't find her, maybe Salty. Luckily I find her in her den. When she see's me, she says something to her parents and meets me outside.

"Hey" Tasha says.

"What's up?" I ask.

"Nothing, What about you?" She asks.

"I wanted to see if you wanted to hang out" I say.

"Sure" She says.

"Let's go see what Salty is doing".

KATES POV

It was a five hour walk to alpha school, but it didn't seem that long. I thought about Humphrey the whole time. The next few months have been hard. Phisically and mentally. I devoloped some muscle, but mostly I learned alot of skills, and fighting moves. I was even the best alpha there. By the time we were heading back, I was dying to see Humphrey. I hoped he was excited to see me too.

HUMPHREYS POV

The last three months were hard on me. Every night I thought about Kate. Tasha kept my mind off her during the day. She had become my best friend, and I was starting to develope feelings for her. I hated my self for it because I was in love with Kate. Me and Kate were practiacally dating. I had become good friends with Lilly, Salty, Shakey, and Mooch too. I have made alot of friends, enough to keep me busy all day. Tasha was the only one close to making up for Kate. The alphas were coming back soon though. With in the next couple of days. I couldn't wait to see Kate.

* * *

**i had to rush this chapter because tomorrow i am leaving for texas to visit friends and family. I'll be in dallas for a week so i wont be able to update then, but then i leave for the 512. Bastrop. Then i'll be able to update.**


	5. coming and going

Chapter 5- Coming and Going

KATES POV

I walked into the omega's den area, looking for Humphrey.

"KATE" He yelled from behind me.

I turned around, but immidiatly was hugged. He was really excited to see me. I couldn't say I felt the same way though. I was happy to see him, but wasn't sure where we are in our relationship. In other words, I was really nervouse. I remembered what we did the night before I left. I wish we never did that. I love him, but that was a little to far at that point in time. Every time I think about it, it makes my stomache feel funny.

"Hi Humphrey" I say.

"I missed you so much" He says.

"I missed you too".

After a while he lets me go from his hug and takes a step back. He examines my body for a few minutes. His eyes are fixed on my body, studying me. He must like what he sees, because he can't take his eyes off me. I look over him for a while too. He hasn't gotten as strong as me, but he has deffinatly been working out. All the other female omegas must have been all over him.

"What's up" He asks.

"Nothing much. The alphas are on a pack hunt, but I wanted to come find you" I say.

"So, have you found anyone else" I ask.

"What do you mean?" He asks.

"A girlfriend" I ask.

"No, I'm with you" He says.

I'm so glad to hear that. I hear my dads howl shortly after.

"I got to go" I say.

"See you later".

I lean forward, kiss him, and ran off. My dad called a meeting with the east, so I hid in the bushes next to the creek that seperates our packs. Tony and my dad meet at this creek. They talk about pack law for a little bit, but then Tony brings me into this. Wait why would he mention my name.

"We agreed that my son Garth and your daughter Kate would marry, and unite the packs" Tony says.

I didn't agree to that. This isn't fair.

"Garth and Kate will go to the moonlight howl tonight, and we'll move on from there. If not, than I'm afraid it'll be war" Tony says leaving.

Now's a good time. I step out of the bushes, and my dad turns around to face me.

"Do I really have to marry some wolf I don't even know?" I ask.

"I afraid so" My dad says.

I frown. What about Humphrey. What am I going to tell him.

HUMPHREYS POV

It was getting dark, and wolves were getting ready for the moonlight howl. I was too scarred to ask Kate to go with me. Besides, we can't be seen together like that. I'll just go, and maybe talk to Kate, or howl with some other female. Omega of course. I end up getting there late, but it doesn't matter. It's not like I missed anything. Or did I? Kate was with a differant wolf. The weren't just talking. They were standing next to eachother on the top of the mountain. She was seeing someone!

I turned around and walk to the creek next to the mountain. I sit next the water, and stare down into the water for awhile.

KATES POV

I tell Garth I need a drink and get the hell out of there. I can't do this. I want to be with Humphrey. I see him sitting at the creek below the mountain. He saw me howl with another a wolf. How am I supposed to appologize for this. I walk towards him, but when he sees me, he walks away. I quickly catch up to him.

"Humphrey" I say.

He stops, but doesn't respond.

"I can explain" I say.

He still doesn't say anything. I feel a sharp poke in my ass. I yelp, and turn around to see what it was. Humphrey gives me a wierd look. Everything looks wierd. I feel WIERD.

I see Humphrey get hit with something in the ass too. What is that thing. I black out, and feel something soft fall ontop of me.

* * *

**It's a short chapter, but atleast i updated. I was in texas for two weeks, and didn't feel like writing.**


	6. on the road again

Chapter 6- Idaho

HUMPHREYS POV

I woke up in a small field. I got up and looked around. We were serounded by mountains, trees, and two birds. Two birds?

"Marcel, he's awake, so is the female" Patty said.

"I see dat, Get ready to fly away" Marcel says.

I look over to where Kate was, and saw slowly rise to her paws. I look away in anger. What a slut.

"Where are we?" I ask.

"Idaho" Marcel says.

"What are we doing here?" Kate asks.

"You were relocated to... Repopulate" Patty says.

We look at eachother, and Kate smiles at me. I look away from her again.

"Could you help us get back to Jasper?" Kate asks.

"We love Jasper" Marcel says.

"So you can help us?" Kate asks.

"Yes, but we'll have to leave now" Marcel says.

"Thats go" I say.

KATES POV

We approach a log cabin with a camper truck in front of it. There are two humans loading bags into the back of it. When they disappear into the cabin, Humphrey makes a run for it. He opens the door to the camper and jumps in. I fallow right behind him. Marcel and patty fly to the door to talk to us.

"This will be a strait shot to Jasper, we will fallow you from above" Marcel says.

"Alright, thanks" I say.

They fly off, and I closed the door. I turn around, and found that Humphrey found a spot on the floor. He didn't look very happy.

"You don't want the bed" I ask.

He shakes his head. I jump up on the bed, and lay down. It's very comfortable, but I still feel lonely. I have to talk to Humphrey NOW.

"I can explain what happened" I say.

"This is going to be good" He says.

"It was an arranged marriage" I say.

"You could have said no".

"There would have been war".

"So when we get back you're going to marry him?" Humphrey asks.

"I don't know. I want to be with you" I say.

He sighed, and we lay in silence for awhile. I want him to come lay down with me, but I don't think he wants right now.

"Will you sleep with me?" I ask patting the space in the bed next to me.

He doesn't answer, but gets up, and lays down next to me. I don't feel lonely anymore, and feel alot warmer. I guess this means he forgives me. I'm glad he does. I wrap my arms around him, and fall asleep.

HUMPHREYS POV

I woke up when I felt the truck come to a stop. Kate was awake too, resting her head next to mine. I really had to piss, and now was a good time. Or atleast I thought it was. I got up and opened the door.

"What are you doing?" Kate asked.

"I have to go" I say.

"Right now?" She asks.

"Don't worry, I'll be fast" I say.

I jump out, and find a place next to a dumpster. Kate was watching me, but a truck pulled in between me and her. Ha ha, can't watch me now. I finish and start headling around the truck. I hear a sudden bark, and jump back from surprise. I look at the window of the truck. It was just a dog. A door swings open behind me. I look back, and see a human carrying garbage. Then he sees me.

"Hey get out of here" He says taking a step towards me.

I panick and run the other way. Wait, I need to get back to Kate. I turn around but the truck is already leaving. Kate is forced to jump out. Together we run into the woods across the highway.

KATES POV

I was upset with Humphrey, but I couldn't stay mad at him. I know together, we'll make it home. Plus I know he is sorry because he kept his head down. It started to rain, and shortly after, lightning.

"You want to find shelter?" I ask.

"Sure" He says.

We find a den. It's a small hole under a tree. We sit together inside watching the lightining. It was so great spending some time away from home with Humphrey. Peace, no problems with the pack. I wish it could stay like this.

"I love this" I say.

"Really? Your not mad?" He asks.

"No, It's nice to spend some time with you away from the pack" I say.

"What about Garth?" He asks.

"I don't think I can marry him" I confess.

"Then don't".

"Then there will be a war".

We sit there for awhile in silence.

"I wish they could unite the packs without ruining someones life" Humphrey says.

"Me too".

We watch the beautiful display of lightning, and fall asleep. Tomorrow, we have to make it back.

HUMPHREYS POV

I opened my eyes and saw that Kate was gone. I jumped up and looked around. I see her talking to Marcel and Paddy outside the den. I would have preferred to wake up with her in my imbrace, but I was still happy to have gotten to sleep with her. I walk towards them, still stiff from sleep.

"Pleeeasee" Kate begged with her best puppy dog face.

"Alright" Marcel said "Head straight over that mountain".

Paddy set down a ball, and Marcel hit it with a stick. The ball flew to the mountain he was talking about.

"Thanks" Kate says "Come on Humphrey".

KATES POV

ONE HOUR LATER

Me and Humphrey were almost at the top of the mountain. We talked the whole way here. It was great because I got to know him even more. Now he knows more about me too. Or atleast I hope he does. He better have lissened to me. We passed three bears, but we ignored them, and they ignored us. At the verry top, Marcel and Paddy were waiting for us.

"It would have been better if you got here faster" Marcel said.

"You didn't tell us to run" Humphrey says.

"The train is coming soon. You have to get down the mountain, and get on the train in under five minutes" Paddy says.

"Oh great" I say.

"I got an idea" Humphrey says.

HUMPHREYS POV

We were riding down a hill, on a log, at 100 miles an hour. Kate was screaming, but I was laughing. Weird, considering she's an alpha. I see a open box car, and a ramp on the hill in front of us. Ok, I have to time this perfectly.

"Kate, your gonna love this part" I say sarcastically.

Our log hits the ramp, and flies into the side of the train. Luckily, Me and Kate were thrown safely into the box car. we lay on our backs trying to take in every thing that just happened. Finally, we start laughing.

"That was fun" I say.

"Ya, it was" Kate agreed.

* * *

**hello again. As you can see, I didn't copy the movie. If you have a xbox live account send me a friends request. My gamer tag is** ch1efdan1el117


	7. Back in Jasper

Chapter 7- Back in Jasper

HUMPHREYS POV

Kate and me laid there on the wooden floor of the box car. I looked out the open door to see a full moon. It was beautiful. I got up and sat at the edge of the box car. I looked back at Kate, who was still laying there. She looked at me curiusly. I turned around and howled. It sounded good to me. I hope Kate likes it. A few seconds later I feel her sit down next to me. Soon after, I hear her howl. I stop so I can hear hers better. It's the most beautiful howl I have ever heard. I continue howling, and our voices mix perfectly. That means we were meant for eachother. After a minute we stop, out of breath.

"That was perfect" Kate says.

"Yeah" I say.

We sit together, and watch the passing landscape.

TWO HOURS LATER

I was sleeping, having dreams about me and Kate, until Marcel woke me up.

"What?" I ask.

"You are about a mile from Jasper park" Marcel said.

"Alright. We'll see you there right?" I ask.

"Da" Marcel said flying off.

Right when he flew away, he hit a bill board. I cringed, and walked over to Kate. I sighed at the thought of our adventure ending, but smiled when I thought about the rest of my life with her. I gently tapped her side.

"Kate, Wake up" I say.

"Huh, What?" She asked sleepily.

"We're In Jasper" I say.

"We are?" She asks.

I nod my head. We both sit at the door, looking out at the familiar landscape. I let out a saddened sigh. Kate looks curiusly at me.

"What's wrong?" She asks.

"This was fun" I say.

"We'll do it again" Kate says.

The train passes a small valley filled with jagged rocks. On one side were eastern wolves, and on the other, western wolves. Both sides getting ready to fight.

"Let's go" I say.

We both jump out of the train and ran for the valley. We came in right in time to interupt Tonys little speech.

"But no, your daughter had to up and run away" Tony yells.

"I didn't run away" Kate yells.

Kate runs into the middle of the valley, and I fallow her. Now everyone's eyes are on us.

KATES POV

"Kate!" My mom yells.

I run up to her, and give her a hug.

"Where have you been?" She asks.

"Idaho" I say.

"Idaho?" My dad asks "What were you doing in Idaho?".

"We were taken by humans to another park" I say.

My mom slowly nods, and my dad looks like he is thinking.

"I came back" I start.

"You came back to marry Garth" Tony interupts.

Tony stares at me as i'm thinking. I notice Humphrey's starring at me too. He has a pleading look on his face.

"No" I say.

"What?" Tony asks.

"I have a full life ahead of me, I'm not going to throw it away for someone I don't even know" I say.

"You're selfish" Tony growls.

Humphrey and my mom growl at him. They look at eachother and smiled.

"Why can't we just unite the pack without marriage?" I ask.

"Marriage has been our tradition for years" Tony says.

"You're willing to die for tradition?" Humphrey asks.

"What makes you think your pack will win?" Tony asks.

"Oh come on, we have Eve" Humphrey says half jokingly.

"Can we trust you?" Tony asks.

"Our packs might not get along at first, but we'll get past that" Winston says.

"Alright" Tony says.

No one cheers, It's completely quiet. You could tell everyone was happy, but they weren't in the mood to vocalize. The eastern wolves disappeared back into their territory. It looks like the only thing our packs will be sharring is food. Me and Humphrey had to be the happiest wolves there. I look at Humphrey. He smiles at me, and gets closer to me.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow" He says.

"Yeah, We'll be able to sleep together soon" I say.

"Why not now?" He asks.

"It's not the right time to tell my parents that I broke pack law" I say.

* * *

**sorry for the long update, but I have been caught up in football. Also, fireclaw239 will be taking over on my story AlphaAndOmega2. please review.**


	8. secret relationship

Chapter 8- Secret relationship

KATES POV

I woke up extra early today. I couldn't sleep without Humphrey next to me. I couldn't stop thinking about him. We had to be together, and soon. I walked towards his den. I saw him sitting outside his den. He was starring up at the sunrise. I sit next to him, and we both watch it. I was happy again. I was with Humphrey.

"Missed you" I say.

"You should have stayed with me last night" He says.

"I can't. We can't" I say.

"Just tell your parents" He says.

"What will they say?" I ask.

"We're going to have to find out eventually" He says.

I think about it for a little while. I finally sigh and start heading towards my parents den. Humphrey walks besides me, assuring me that it will be okay the whole way there. Outside of my parents den, I pull myself together. Humphrey pats me on the back.

"Don't worry, I'm there for you" He says.

We both walk in, and my parents greet us like they would any day. Obviusly, they didn't know about us. Once they know, they'll over react. Maybe not my dad, but deffinatly my mom. But once she figures out how much I love Humphrey, She'll understand.

"We have something to tell you" I say.

Humphrey nods his head, and I can tell now that he is nervous too.

"What is it" My mom asks.

I was so nervous, that I actually started to get dizzy. Humphrey puts his paw on mine, and suddenly I'm not scarred. I pull myself together, and spit it out.

"Me and Humphrey are in love" I say.

My fear returns when my mom passes out, and my dads mouth drops. I look at Humphrey and he is scarred too. We both turn to my dad, and put on a cheesy smile.

"When did this happen?" My dad asks.

"It started when Humphrey first got here" I say.

My mom wakes up, and tries to stand up. I knew she would over react.

"Alphas can't be with omegas" My mom says.

"It's a stupid rule anyways" I say.

My parents fix there attention to Humphrey.

"Humphrey, Say something" My dad says.

"Uhh, something?".

"There is only two ways you can be with Humphrey" My mom says.

"What?" We both ask.

"You either have to run away with him, or Humphrey has to become a alpha" My mom says.

"Well, it's been nice living in Jasper" Humphrey says.

"We need to talk for a minute" I say.

We walk outside the den, and Humphrey sits down.

"I can't leave Jasper" I say.

"I can't be a alpha" Humphrey says.

"I'm not worth it" I ask.

"I'm not worth it" He counters.

"Please Humphrey, When you get back I'll give you a surprise" I say.

"What kind of surprise?" He asks.

"A sexy, fun surprise" I say suductively.

"Alright" He says.

He runs back into the den, and I giggle at his response. I walk in behind him. My parents stare at Humphrey. They're probably wondering why his tail is wagging so hard.

"I'll go to alpha school" He says excited.

* * *

**Thanks for the support.**


	9. Omegas last day

Chapter 9- Omegas last day

HUMPHREYS POV

Me and Kate walk back to my den. I slowly walk behind Kate, Who is keeping a brisk pace. This was a mistake. I can't be a alpha. Kate looks back at me, wondering why i'm so far behind. She must see how sad i am, because she stops and waits for me.

"What's wrong?" She asks.

"I can't go a month without you" I say.

"I had to go three months without you, If i can do it, you can do it" She says.

"You're amazing. No one can do what you do" I say.

She blushes and licks my cheek.

"You're going to be privatly trained by my parents! You're going to be the best alpha ever" She says.

"I don't know" I say.

"Don't you want to be able to protect me?" She asks.

"Yes, I'm going to go, I just don't want to" I say.

"Maybe I could give you some of that reward now" Kate says to me.

We smile at eachother, and run back to my den. She outruns me by a huge amount. I walk into my den, expecting to see her. Before I could even get all the way in the den, Kate jumps on me from behind. She lets me roll over, and when I do, She kisses me. I wrap my paws around her to keep her close. We stay in the kiss for a good five minutes. When we pull away, we're completely out of breath.

"You get the rest when you get back" She says.

"Can't wait" I say.

"What do you want to do now?" She asks.

"I don't know. We could go hang out with friends" I say.

"Let's go check on Blaze and Tasha" Kate says.

I fallow her to their den. When we walk in, we see Blaze and Tasha kissing. I look away, and blush.

"What are you doing!" Kate yells.

"Don't worry we're just practising" Blaze says.

"We didn't mean to excite you Humphrey" Tasha says.

I blush even more. I step out of the den for fresh air. I put a small distance in between me and the den. No one comes after me, and for the first time, I feel alone. I didn't even feel alone when my pack was destroyed. It's wierd how I was having a good day, and one simple little thing could get me depressed. I guess I was sensitive right now, since I was about to leave Kate for a month. Kate, That thought makes me head back to the den.

KATE'S POV

"Is he okay?" Tasha asked.

"Yeah, he just needs to be alone" I say.

"Oh" Tasha says.

"So, why were you two kissing?" I ask.

"We want guys to be impressed" Blaze says.

"Yeah, I'm ready to find someone. You're lucky to have Humphrey" Tasha says.

"I know" I say.

"He's smart, kind, and he isn't obssessed with sex" Tasha continues.

Humphrey soon walks into the den.

"You take care of your business?" Blaze teases.

Humphrey looks away from us, and frowns. I swear I see Tasha frown too.

"Humphrey, we're just joking" Tasha says.

"You ready to go" I ask softly.

It looks like he's about to break down. I don't what's wrong with him. I don't think Blaze bothered him that bad. I'll be sure to be really carefull with him for the rest of tonight.

"Sure" He answeres blankly.

"See you guys later" I say.

"Yeah, see ya" Blaze says.

"Good luck at alpha school" Tasha says to Humphrey.

"Thanks" He says before he leaves.

I look back and share a worried look with Tasha. Blaze doesn't seem to care. I walk out of the den, and run to catch up with Humphrey. He continues with his depressed mood. I walk with him back to his den. He slumps down in the back. I lay down behind him, and wrap a paw around him. I think he's sad because of alpha school taking him away from me.

"Humphrey?"

"Huh".

"I'll always be there for you" I say.

"Thanks" Humphrey says sincerely.

* * *

**sorry for the long wait. Highschool and Football have been very... time consuming. I'll try to post every weekend. Long live Chiefdaniel117!**


	10. off to alpha school

Chapter 10- Off To Alpha School

HUMPHREY'S POV

I was woken up early by Winston. At first I didn't know why he was here, but then I remembered. Sadness came upon me, because I knew I was about to go through the worst month of my life. I looked at Kate, who was sleeping blissfully, and then back to Winton.

"I'll give you ten minutes" Winton says.

"Thanks" I say.

Winton leaves the den, and I refocus my attention to Kate. I watch her sleep for a minute, and admire her beauty. After a while, she wakes up. Kate streches, and looks at me. She smiles at me.

"Good morning" She says.

"I only have a couple of minutes" I say.

Her smile fades. She comes up to me, and hugs me. I hug her back, and hold her.

"I'm so lucky to have someone like you" Kate says.

Thats the last thing she says to me for a while. We share a kiss before Winton, Eve, and me head off towards where ever it is we're going. Winton put Kate in charge, and Hutch could help her since it would be her first time leading the pack.

I'm not worried about her being able to lead the pack, I know she can do it. I'm worried that I don't have what it takes to become an alpha. We walk for an hour or two. I'm tempted to ask "How long until we get there", but that would further more convince them that I'm an omega. Finally we get there. A thick forest, and a couple of small mountains. The grass is very thick, along with all the other vegitation. My ears pick up the sound of running water in the distance.

"Why here?" I ask.

"We have trained alphas here for centuries" Winston says.

"Why?" I ask.

"The enviroment provides everything we'll need to train you" Winston says.

"You need to get familiar with the enviroment, take a walk" Eve says.

I hesitate "When do you want me back?" I ask.

"I'll howl when it's time" Winston says.

I turn around and start walking. I don't know where I'm going, so I decide to check out any water source. I walk towards the dirrection I heard the water from.

KATES POV

I go back to sleep for an hour, but then I have to wake up to assign a hunting party. Sleeping was hard without Humphrey there, but nothing knew. If I could do it for three months while I was at alpha school, then I could do it for one month while he was at alpha school. I remember that Lilly will be alone now that mom and dad are gone. I'll probably sleep with her until Humphrey, and my parents get back.

The day consist of nothing, and is very boring. We only had one problem today, and it was a complaint about the omegas inmaturady. Nothing unusual, the omegas are pretty annoying. We should really put them to use. As the end of the nears I head to our parents den, where Lilly is waiting. We sleep together in the back of the den. This is as close as we have gotten in a long time. It felt like we weren't sisters anymore. It'll be good to spend some quality time with her.

HUMPHREYS POV

I spend most of the time at the river I found. I think about the hardships that are about to come, then I imagine myself when I finish alpha school. It starts to get dark, and I worry about being out here alone. I don't walk back because I don't quet remember the way. Soon enough I hear a howl. I sprint in the dirrection of the howl, hoping there'll be food. I'm starving.

WINSTONS POV

Me and Eve waited for the two other alphas to get here. We heard noises in the bushes behind us. When we turned around, we saw two black wolves walking out of the bushes. One was slightly bigger than the other.

"Hello Winston, It's good to see you again".

"Dane".

"I brought my son, Blake" He says.

"Good. It might help to have someone who's close to Humphrey's age" I say.

"So, why are we here to train one wolf" Blake asks.

"He's our son" Eve said starting to get defensive.

"I didn't know you had a son" Dane says.

"He isn't. He's our soon to be son in law" I say.

"Which daughter?" Dane asks.

"Kate" Eve says.

Blakes stomache growled. He looked down at his stomache like that would fix his problem, and then looked up at me, and Eve.

"Let's go get some dinner" Eve says.

HUMPHREY'S POV

After running for a while, the smell of Caribou, and blood filled my nostrals. Yes! Food. I sped up a bit, and I came flying out of the bushes into a clearing. Winston, Eve, and two other wolves stopped eating, and starred at me. I nervously wave my paw.

"Nice of you to show up, this is Dane, and Blake. They'll will be training you as well" Winston says.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Humphrey" I say.

They go back to eating, and I wait for them to finish. They take their time, and talk while they eat. It's the slowest I have ever seen anyone eat. Do they know that I'm starving? One by one they finish eating, but I have to wait until they're all done. By law, all omegas have to wait for all the attending alphas to finish eating unless told otherwise by the back leader. Finally they all finish, and I move in for my share. There isn't any good meat left. There never is. By the time I pick out the best parts of meat, the others have already fallen asleep. It's too early to sleep. Oh well. I find a soft patch of grass and lay down. As I fall asleep, I think about Kate.

* * *

**Here's the next chapter, as promised. again, if you want to chat, add me on facebook- Kiefer Crowley, or Ch1efdan1el117 on xboxlive.**


	11. alphas first day

Alpha training

Humphreys P.O.V.

I didn't sleep very good. I woke up five times last night. The same dream of Kate ocurred every time I fell asleep. Me and Kate were sitting on the ledge, watching the pack. Suddenly wolves ran out from the trees, fallowed overhead by dark clouds. The pack began to fight the wolves, but were loosing. Five wolves ran towards me and Kate. I couldn't protect Kate. Three of the wolves held me down, while the other two slowly killed Kate. Then I would always wake up after that part.

I woke up from one of the bad dreams early this morning, and since it was almost dawn anyways, I stayed up. Every one else was sleeping, waiting for the sun rays to warm the region. I had one advantage over all the wolves here; I was from the north, and had a thicker coat. No wolf in Jasper will be as warm as I am.

When the sun came over the mountains, it brought warmth with it. It also meant that it was morning. The others woke up, all at the same time. Winston, and Eve unwrapped their paws from eachother, and stood up. I wish Kate was here, but she had to lead the pack. She'll get good training from this experience. Probably not as much as I will.

"Humphrey? How long have you been up?" Eve asks.

"Only a couple of minutes" I say.

"Good, because your warm up for today will be walking to the top of that mountain and back down" Winston says.

I look up at mountain to the left of me. It's only half a mile tall, but it's very rugged. I should be able to get it done in thirty minutes.

"Easy enough" I say.

"Don't take your time up there" Eve says.

I began to walk towards the base of the mountain. This is going to be easy, but it is only a warm up.

Kates P.O.V.

I wake up cuddled against a white ball of fur. I realized that fuzzy white ball was my sister. Since she was an omega, and was probably going to be asleep for another hour, I went to bring back some leftover food from yesterday. I carried two caribou legs back to the den, and set them down next to Lilly. I poked her with my nose, and she lifted her tail from her face. Her eyes deffinatly betrayed her actual mood.

"It's too early" She growled.

"No it's not, now get up" I commanded.

She groaned, but didn't move.

"I brought food" I tempted.

Lilly lifted her head and looked at the two caribou legs.

"Alright, I'll get up" Lilly says.

"Hey! one of those is mine" I say.

We eat our breakfast, maybe the only thing we will eat today, and rest. Lilly still had blood on her mouth and it looked weird with her white fur. I giggled, and told her about it. She licked it off, and smiled at me.

"Did I get it?" She asks.

"Yeah" I say.

Humphreys P.O.V.

I met Winston and the others at the base of the mountain.

"Okay now we'll run four miles. fallow us" Winston said.

"Try to keep up" Eve growled.

Kate's P.O.V.

Me and Lilly hanged out with Tasha, and Blaze all day. It was fun, but I was still empty without Humphrey. I wish he didn't have to go. I was fine with omega that I originally fell in love with. But I did wonder what he would look like as an alpha.

That night we didn't feel like walking back to our den, so we stayed in Blaze's den along with Tasha. It's been a while since I've had a sleep over with only girls. After meeting Humphrey, I hoped that I would never do it again. Besides the fact that Humphrey was gone, it was a pretty good day.

Humphrey's P.O.V.

I walked over to my sleeping place and collapsed. I couldn't get up if my life depended on it. I ran four miles, did one hundred log squats, and many other exercises. The little amount of mucle I had, ached. It didn't take a minute before I fell asleep. I dreamed of the day I got back to Jasper. Seeing all my friends, and seeing Kate.

* * *

**This chapter was pretty boring, but I promise the next one will be more exciting, and probably longer too.**


	12. Happiness is short-lived

Happiness is short-lived

FOUR WEEKS LATER

Humphreys P.O.V.

I made it. Through the phycal difficulties of training, and mental struggles of being without Kate. Today was the day I would get back to Jasper. Through training I gained some muscle, but the biggest thing I gained was tricks and counter moves. Winston said I would be one of the best alphas since I got so much one on one training. Technically, it was one on four, but that even further prooves his point.

We started to enter familiar territory. The mountains in the distance were familiar, so were the smells of wolves that live in our pack. I was so excited to see Kate, and my friends, but mostly Kate.

Kates P.O.V.

I woke up cuddled next to a wolf. I looked next to me at a big, black wolf. I met him a few days ago, and I've been sleeping with him since. I slept in his den of course, to evade being caught. I felt him move next to me. He finally opened his eyes and looked at me.

"Hello beautiful" He says.

I smile at him. I feel really emotional right now. I have since Humphrey left. I needed someone to take his place... temperally of course. Today I feel really needy.

"You want to have some fun?" I ask smilling at him.

"Of course I do" He says.

"Then what are you waiting for?" I ask, rolling over on my back.

Humphreys P.O.V.

I walked into the main alpha den, expecting to find Kate there, but it was empty. I ran over to Blaze's den. Blaze, Tasha, and Lilly were there, but no Kate.

"Hey look who it is" Blaze said.

"Humphrey" Lilly yelled hugging me.

Tasha hugged me too, very tightly "Welcome back".

"Thanks" I say "Have you seen Kate".

"She said she wanted to sleep by herself, but I don't know where that would be" Lilly says.

"I'm going to find her. talk to you three later" I say.

"We'll go with you" Tasha says.

"Alright" I say.

I pick up her scent outside of the den, and start to fallow it. It's gets stronger, and my heart beats faster. I see a den up ahead past a couple of tree's and run towards it. Her scent gets even stronger, but so does another scent that I don't recognize. She must be in here. I poke my head in, and the first thing is see is Kate. Then I see a black wolf. He's... On top of Kate? And they're... connected. I quickly backed away from the entrance of the den.

This can't be happening. Kate's not that kind of wolf, or at least I thought she wasn't. She is such a nice, carring wolf, how could she do this to me? I run towards the thicker parts of the woods. I need to be alone, plus I don't want to confront her yet. I didn't know if I ever wanted to confront her again.

Tasha's P.O.V.

Humphrey took off into the woods in a rush. I ran to the den, and looked in. Kate was mating with some wolf she didn't recognize. Oh no. I ran off after Humphrey. I forgot that he was now an alpha. He was way faster than me. I managed to track him down to a river, where he was crying. I sat next to him, and rested my paw on his back.

"I thought she was the one" He cried out.

"I'm so sorry" I say softly.

I was deep in thought. How could Kate do this. I've known her my whole life, and this seemed so unlike her. I pulled Humphrey into a soft, but firm hug.

Lilly's P.O.V.

"Kate!" Blaze yells.

I'm too shocked to even talk. This is beyond anything I thought Kate was capable of. Then I thought about Humphrey. I wanted to go check on him, but I needed to talk to Kate. Tasha was with him anyways, and I know she cares about him even more than I do. Kate looks at us, her eyes filled with fear, and surprise.

"Blaze, Lilly!" Kate says stumbles out of the den.

She tries to turn our attention away from the wolf she just had sex with. It's a long akward silence as she stares at the ground, and we stare at her in disbelief. She looks up at us with small amounts of hope, but mostly sadness.

"Please don't tell Humphrey" She begged.

"He already knows, he got back today" Blaze says.

All the hope Kate had disappeared.

"No! This can't be happening" Kate panicked.

"Where did he go?" Kate asks.

"That way" I say pointing north.

Kate runs towards the dirrection Humphrey went. We walked into the den, forgeting that the other partner in crime was still here. Blaze started flirting with him, unbelievable. I left the den before things got too akward.

Kate's P.O.V.

I ran through the woods, calling for Humphrey. That probably wasn't a good idea. I might have found him if I didn't aware him to my pressence. I realized this wasn't the first bad idea I've had. I finally find his scent and followed it.

Humphrey's P.O.V.

I heard Kate in the distance, yelling my name. She was getting closer. I don't want to talk to her right now, so I take off to the river. I run through the water down stream to hide my scent, and make sure she can't track me down. I notice Tasha is fallowing me through the river.

"What are you doing?" I asked while we were running.

"Staying by your side" Tasha says.

"I want to be alone" I say.

"I'm not leaving you by yourself" She says.

Damb, she's stubborn. There's a long silence between us as we run. The only noise I hear is the splashes of each stride.

"Thanks" I say.

We run for a bit longer, then jump onto shore, and shake off. We put a small amount of distance between us and the river. We lay down in the leaves, and twigs of the forest. I finally noticed she was panting.

"Sorry, did I go too fast?" I ask.

"A little" She answeres.

Kate's P.O.V.

His trail ends at the river, and there's no trace of him on the other side. He really wants to get away from me. I don't blame him. I want to get away from myself right now. I head back to Humphrey's den, hoping he comes back tomorrow. If not, I'll just have to track him down to where ever he's hiding. I lay down, and cry myself to sleep.

Tasha's P.O.V.

Me and Humphrey laid across from eachother, Starring into eachothers eyes.

"Humphrey, I'm sorry about what happened" I paused for a second "You're not going to leave Jasper, Are you?".

"No, this is were my family is" He says.

"Who's in your family?" I ask.

"Winston, Eve... You" He says.

I smile at him, and walk over to where he is laying down. He watches me nervously. I giggle, and lay next to him.

"And in this family, What am I to you?" I ask.

"I don't know..." He says.

I gently push him with my shoulder.

"Yes you do, Just say it" I smile.

"Maybe... a mate" He says nervously.

We look into eachothers eye's and I lean in for a kiss. I close my eyes and feel my lips connect with his. The kiss only last a few seconds. He looks at me, waiting for what I might say. I smile widely at him, and he smiles back. I've been waiting for this for a long time.

Humphrey's P.O.V.

I just kissed the most amazing Omega In Jasper, possably the world. She smilling at me, That's good. Really good. I smile back at her. We slowly move in for another. This one is going to last. As we're kissing, she repossitions her body on top of my chest. She sticks her tounge in my mouth, and after a moment of shock, I do the same. It doesn't take long before I feel my dick coming out of my sheath. She felt it, and pulled away from the kiss. I blushed, and put on a small smile.

"Excited?" She asks.

"A little" I say.

"Good".

She starts grinding on me, and I let out a moan in surprise. She giggles and keeps going. In a few seconds I was fully errect, and that must have been what she was waiting for. Tasha takes a step back, and I know what she's about to do.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I ask.

"Uh-huh" She replies.

She takes an experamental lick before she takes the whole thing into her mouth. I let out another moan, and continue as she moves her head up and down. She draggs her tounge against it all the way to my tip, and stops. She lays on her back, and spreads her legs. I know exactly what she wants. I stand over the top of her, ready to start. I was about to enter her, but I realised I should start slow. I run my tounge the outside of her pussy. She gasps in pleasure, not expecting it. I guess it was the first time anyone has touched her there. I do this a couple more times until she adjust to the feeling. Then I slip my tounge inside her. She squirms from the feeling. I lick the insides of her walls, and her moaning increases. I hit a sensitive spot, and she moaned very loudly. Her body tenses up, and she squirts a small amount of cum. I lick as much as I can off of her fur.

"Sorry" She appologizes "It's my first time".

"It's fine" I say licking her face.

"You're so sexy" I add, and she smiles at me.

"Come on, I'm all yours" Tasha says.

"Are you sure you're ready?" I ask.

"Yes, I'm ready" She confirms.

I carefully enter her, and she slightly moans. She is very sencitive, and I started to wonder If I should do this. I ask her one last time, and she's says this is what she wants. I slowly thrust In and out of her. She starts breathing heavy.

"Faster" She says through breaths.

I pump into her faster. Her moaning increases every second. Now that she's used to the feeling, I'm going as fast as I can. I feel my climax getting very close. He slammed into her pussy one last time, and cummed. I try to pull out, but found that we are connected.

"Oww, That hurts" Tasha says.

"Oh, sorry" I appologize.

I lick her face, and she licks mine showing her forgiveness. I roll over so that she is resting on top of me. She lays her head down on my chest.

"That was amazing" She says.

"Yeah" I say, getting lost In thought.

"What ya thinking about?" She asked.

"I just can't believe we just did that".

"In a good way" She asks, a little unsure.

"Oh yeah, It was amazing" I say, reassuring her "It's just weird knowing that we'll remember this for the rest of our lives".

"Yeah, It is kind of weird" She says closing her eyes.

I rap my paws around her to keep her close, and we both fall asleep very quickly.

* * *

Alright, tell me what you think. I have one very big question that will change the rest of the story; Kate or Tasha. Who will Humphrey choose. Tell me in a review.


	13. Confrontation

Confrontation

Humphrey's P.O.V.

I opened my eyes to see Tasha in my arms. I had the best sleep last night. I was warm even though it was below freezing. I pulled Tasha closer, and she moaned in her sleep. I try to go back to sleep, but Tasha wakes up before I get a chance.

"Sorry for waking you" I say.

"That's alright, I want to spend more time with you when I'm awake" She says.

"What do want to do?" I ask.

"You have to go talk to Kate" She says.

Why would I talk to her. She betrayed me. I don't want to talk to her yet. Does Tasha want me to forgive Kate. If she does, She's going to be disappointed. I'll never forgive her for what she did.

"I won't forgive her" I say.

"You have to talk to her before you decide that" She says.

"Alright" I say "But you're coming with me".

"Okay".

Kate's P.O.V.

I laid down in Humphrey's den, watching the entrance. He has to come home eventually, or does he? If he does come back, which he probably will, I'll make it up to him. Some how. If he doesn't, I'll go after him. I start to drift off. Right before I'm about to close my eye's, I see something at the den entrance. I look up, and see Humphrey and Tasha.

"Humphrey" I yell as I jump on top of him.

He doesn't appreciate it much, and pushes me off of him. He stands up by the time I recover.

"I'm so sorry" I say.

"Sorry doesn't cut it" Humphrey growls.

"Give me another chance, I'll make it up to you" I plead.

"It's too late for that, I'm with Tasha" He says with pride.

That hurt. I look at Tasha, and she diverts her eyes. Anger slightly rises in me. She was hitting on Humphrey the whole time, trying to steal him from me. She always was extra nice to him, and was worried about him at the sleepover. I jumped at her, and pinned her. I growled at her, but was knocked to the ground, Hard. Humphrey pushed down on my chest, keeping me on the ground. It hurt alot. His claws were digging in me. A small amount of blood appeared on my stomache, where his paw was.

"This is your fault" He growls at me "Not hers".

With that, they left. I rubbed my stomache, but it only smeared the blood. I rolled over and started to cry. The worst part, Is that I deserved all that.

Humphrey's P.O.V.

"I think you were too hard on her" Tasha says.

"What? She attacked you" I say.

"I understand why she did, You're worth fighting for" She says.

"Let's go get something to eat" I say.

"Alright I'll meet you at the feeding grounds. Just give me a few minutes" She says kissing me. I watch her run towards her den. I turn around and head for the feeding grounds.

Tasha's P.O.V.

I ran into our den. Luckily Blaze was still there.

"Blaze, I need you to go talk to Kate" I say.

"Why?" She asks.

"Humphrey was kind of mean to her" I explain.

"She deserves it" Blaze says.

"She needs somebody, Just go" I plead.

"Why don't you go talk to her" She asks.

"I'm eating breakfast with Humphrey" I say.

Blaze smiles at me, and sits down. I now had her full attention. for the first time ever. Was she expecting a story?

"So you two are dating now?" She asks.

"Yes" I say.

"I'm so happy for you" She says hugging me.

"We'll talk about it later" I say.

"Alright you two enjoy yourselves".

"See you later" I say running out of the den.

Humphreys P.O.V.

I got the best availible caribou left, and waited for Tasha. I saw her come over the hill, and when she saw me, she ran towards me. She sat next to me, looking at me back to the caribou.

"We get this all to ourselves?" She asks.

"Yep" I say.

"You trying to get me fat?" She playfully growls.

"I didn't say you had to eat it all" I smile.

We enjoyed the meal, but didn't get close to finishing it. Tasha tried to lick the blood of her muzzle but could only get half of it. She scooted closer, and licked my cheek. I licked the rest of the blood of her muzzle.

"Thanks" She says leaning against me.

"Let's go some place private" I say.

"Humphrey!" She exclaims giggling.

"Well I want some dessert" I smile.

"I know a perfect place" She says.

Blaze's P.O.V.

I walk into Humphrey's den, and find Kate crying. I've never seen Kate cry, I thought it was impossible. Humphrey must have been a complete bitch. I sit next to her and she pull me into a hug. I flinch from surprise. I put both of my paws around her back, and hug her back. I slowly get more comfortable.

"It's my fault" She chokes.

"Everyone makes mistakes" I say.

"Mine was so hurtful and selfish" She says.

"If you prove to him that you are truly sorry, I know he'll forgive you" I say.

"You think we could still be together?" She asks.

"Maybe, but I know you two can still be friends" I say.

"Thanks, you're a really good friend" She says.

I start to feel guilty because if it weren't for Tasha, I wouldn't have come. We pull into one last quick hug. She squeezed me extra tight before she let go.

"We need to get out and do something" I say.

"Like what?" She asks.

"Find you a new mate" I suggest.

"No, I'm deffinatly not ready for that yet" She says.

"Alright, let's go relax at the lake" I say.

"Sounds good" She agrees.

Humphrey's P.O.V.

I followed Tasha to a small creek in the forest. I think it was the same creek that separated the packs. The water, at it's deepest, was only a foot deep. I was too busy taking in the surroundings that I almost didn't notice Tasha staring at me.

"I like it" I say.

"The best part it that it's far away from the pack" She says.

"You come here often?" I ask.

"Used to".

Tasha sat down at the waters edge, and stared into it. I was slightly confused by this act. I sat next to her and brushed my body against hers.

"You alright?" I ask.

"We're going to have to leave Jasper" She says.

"Why?" I ask.

"You're an alpha now".

"Oh yeah" I mumble "As long as I'm with you".

"Yeah, but I don't want to leave Jasper" She confesses "Blaze and Kate are my two best friends".

"They can come with us" I say.

"That would be great" She says.

Why did I say that. I don't want to go anywhere with Kate. I wouldn't mind having Blaze with us, but we aren't really friends. Plus the ratio of male and female wouldn't be good. Three girls, and one guy. That would drive me crazy. What would mess me up the most, is pretending to be friends with a wolf who cheated on me.

"When do we leave?" She asks.

I guess I'm stuck with this decision now. If I'm lucky, I'll be able to get a guy to go with us. At least I'll be able to get away from Kate and Blaze for a while.

"I don't know. Let's talk to Blaze before we come up with a time" I say.

Blaze's P.O.V.

Me and Kate just finished swimming. We headed back to my den, soaking wet. It was getting dark so we didn't have time to dry off in the grass. We sat down in my den, where it was a lot warmer. Kates fur laid tightly against her body. I could see all the curves in her body, especially her hips.

"Dang girl, you're looking sexy" I say.

"Thanks, you too".

"When you talk to Humphrey, you should jump in the water, and get soaking wet. He wouldn't be able to resist you" I say.

"Don't get my hopes up" She groans.

A couple of seconds later, Tasha walks into the den. I can't help but notice she has Humphreys scent all over her. I know Kate notices too.

"Why are you two wet" Tasha asks.

Humphreys P.O.V.

I sat outside of Tasha and Blazes den, and listened to their conversation. Tasha question confused me. Was Kate in there too. I scooted farther away from the entrance.

"We were swimming" Blaze says.

"Where are you going?" Tasha asks.

Oh crap. Kate must be leaving. She's going to see me, and then want to talk. I tried to back away quickly, but it was too late. Kate came out of the den, and looked at me.

"Humphrey" Kate says surprised.

"Hello" I say awkwardly.

"We need to talk" Kate says.

Tasha comes out of the den and takes a step in front of Kate.

"I need to talk to him first. It'll be real quick" She says.

Tasha walks out of earshot from the den. I fallow her, and sit down. Tasha takes a few seconds before she says anything. I tilt my head to the side in confusion.

"You need to forgive her" She says "I know she's truly sorry for what she did, so you need to forgive her".

"I don't know if we can still be friends" I say.

"You can't know that until you give her another chance" She says.

"Alright" I sigh.

I walk back, and stand in front of Kate. I notice how hot she looks with her fur soaked. I feel a slight wanting feeling. If I didn't have Tasha, I would take her back. My thoughts are interrupted by Tasha. She walks past me, bumping her butt into me, and walking on into the den with Blaze. I focus back on Kate. She stares at me with her amber eyes. I try to read her mood through her eye's. All I know is she's having a lot of mixed feelings. I sense hope, and sorrow.

"Come on" I say.

We walk together for awhile, and I actually enjoy her presence. Almost like we're still mates. We walk a little farther than we needed to. I finally sit down, and we stay in silence for a while.

"Humphrey" Kate says softly.

"Huh?"

"I really am sorry" She says.

"I forgive you".

She looks down at her paws, and a tear falls at her paws. I feel bad for her, and I wish I could be with her one last time. I put my paw on top of hers. She looks up at me, and her eyes are tearing up.

"Do you still have feelings for me?" She asks.

"I'll always have feelings for you" I say.

"Do you think we can still be friends?" She fires off another random question.

"We'll always be more than friends" I say.

She pulls me into a hug. I wrap my arms around her back. Her wet fur, pressed against mine is really turning me on. I want to let go before things go too far, but at the same time I want something to happen. Surprisingly, Kates the one that pulls away.

"What's more than a friend?" She asks.

"Friends with attractions to each other" I say.

She smiles at me evilly. She turns around, and looks back at me.

"So you're attracted to me?" She asks slightly raising her rear.

"Hey, I'm trying to resist you" I say.

"Well I don't want you to resist me" She says giggling.

I smile at her. I take a step towards her, and I can feel her excitement. Once I step past her ass, Her look turns to disappointment.

"Let's get back to the den" I say.

Kates P.O.V.

I hoped Humphrey would take me back. I thought he was about to, but he didn't. He treats me like we were never together. All I want, is for him to take me back. Humphrey walks into the den first. He and Tasha share a quick kiss. Something so simple, destroys me. I sit outside the den, and stare at the stars. I feel tired suddenly, and lay down. I hear them talking inside the den, but don't pay attention. I fall asleep for a short amount of time. I feel someone tap on my shoulder. I open my eyes, and look up. It was Humphrey.

"Hey" He says.

"Hi" I manage to get off.

"You tired?" He asks.

"A little" I say.

"I need you to wake up for a minute. I need to talk to you" He says.

I sit up, and look him in the eyes. My heart filled with hope. I hoped he would say something like 'I want to be with you' or 'I want you'.

"We're going to leave Jasper. Me, Tasha, and Blaze" He says.

"Can I come with you?" I ask.

"That's what I was going to ask you".

I smile at him. This might be my chance to win him back. If not, it'll still be a lot of fun, and It would be nice to get away from Jasper for a while.

"That sounds great" I say.

* * *

**I need another vote. Same as the last one. I think this chapter might have changed your mind. Kate will have to win by two votes this time to overturn it.**


	14. second chance

Second Chances

Humphrey's P.O.V.

I wake up, cuddled up against Tasha. I had dreams about Kate all night, and wished it was her I was sleeping with. I feel kind of bad thinking about that. Tasha was my mate now, and I had to stay loyal to her. I feel sick about my situation and go outside the den. I stay right outside the den, and watch the sun rise. After last night, Kate seem's more forgivable to me. I hear someone sit next me. It was Kate. She doesn't say anything, but just sits there. I'm glad she can't read my thoughts. I she knew I was considering her, she would be all over me. It's really not a choice I want to make.

"What're you thinking about?" She asks.

"Nothing" I reply quickly.

We sit there for a couple of minutes in silence. I really enjoy her presence, even if we aren't mates anymore. I hear Tasha wake up inside the den, and I realize how close me and Kate are. I walk into the den, and greet her. Kate watches from the entrance of the den.

"Good morning" I say rubbing noses with her.

"What are we doing today?" She asks.

"I have to check in with Winston" I say.

"Oh. When will you be back?" She asks.

"I don't know" I say.

Tasha lays back down to go to sleep.

"Talk to you later" She says.

I walk out of the den with Kate, and we head to the alpha den. Winston's already waiting for us.

"Finally you two check in" He says.

"Sorry, but we were getting settled in again" I say.

"That's alright. You two got scouting today. I put you as partners" Winston says.

"Alright" Kate says.

"You're welcome" He says.

"Thanks" Me and Kate say at the same time.

"YOU BETTER STAY FOCUSED ON YOUR TASK" Eve growls from inside the den.

"Yes ma'am" I reply.

Me and Kate start walking towards the border of the territory. I hear Eve saying something to Winston behind us. Knowing Eve, she was probably talking about ripping my tail off if I did anything with her daughter.

"I guess they still don't know what happened" I say.

"Please don't tell them Humphrey, please!" Kate begs.

"I'm not going to tell them" I say.

"Thank you" She sighs.

We enter the forest at the north side of our territory. We're secluded from the rest of the pack. I was alone with the hottest female in our pack, probably in jasper, and she was madly in love with me. We could be doing so much right now. Patrolling is so boring, but it wasn't so bad with Kate there.

"We'll always be best friends right" Kate asks me.

I think about the question for a while.

"I don't think so" I say.

She stops, and a tear rolls of her cheek. I take a step towards her, and nuzzle her neck. I lick the tears off her cheek.

"I want to be mates with you again" I say.

Her eye's widen. She looks at me with surprise.

"Really?" She asks.

"Yeah, but I can't think of a way to tell Tasha" I say.

"She'll understand" Kate assures.

We stare into each others eyes for a long time. For the first time in a while, Her eye's bring happiness, and peace. She slowly starts to smile, and I smile back. She licks my face.

"Save that for after I tell Tasha" I say.

"That's going to be hard" She says.

"Talk about something to keep our minds off it" I say.

5 HOURS LATER

It was mid-day, and me and Kate were arriving at the feeding grounds. All the Alphas were eating. I saw Tasha waiting for her turn, and we started heading towards her.

"Can we talk for a second" I say.

"Yeah sure" She says.

We walk a couple of yards away from everyone else. I look back and see Kate steeling a whole caribou just for us. Me and Tasha laugh a little.

"So" I sigh. I try to tell her but nothing comes out of my mouth.

"You can get back together with Kate" She says.

My mouth drops. I was speechless.

"H-How did you know" I ask.

"You've been focused on her for the past two days" She says.

"You're not mad at me?" I ask.

"No, you two should be together" She says.

She licks my cheek and walks back to the caribou. I walk back over to Kate. I tell her what happened. We run back to my den as fast as we can. When we get in, Kate tackles me to the ground, and she licks me all over the face.

"I can't believe I finally get to be with you again" She says.

We connect lips, and she swirls her tounge around in my mouth. My dick starts to stiffen, and soon it poked her stomach. Kate licked my muzzle lovingly. While still watching me, She grinded her stomach against my erection.

Kate's P.O.V.

I was so happy that me and Humphrey were back together. We rushed back to his den. When we got there, I tackled him to the ground. I finally got to feel his new muscles. They were big and rock hard. He truly was an alpha now. We start to kiss, and soon I feel his dick poke my stomach. I start to grind against it, but he stops me.

"Kate wait" He says.

"What's wrong?" I ask worried.

"I don't want to do this... Yet" He says.

"Not even a little foreplay?" I ask.

"No, We just got back together" He says.

"Yeah, so I want to make it up to you' I say.

"I already forgave you" He insist.

I get off of him, and lay next to him. I lick his face in appreciation, but ran my paw down to his waist in one last attempt.

"You sure?" I ask.

He thinks for a while, and for that, I should have done it anyway. It's not like he would try to stop me once I did. While he thinking, I massage his dick. I can tell this makes it even harder for him to say no.

"We have plenty of time to do this later" He says.

"Aren't you attracted to me?" I ask.

He shifts over onto his side so that he's facing me. He gently rubs his paw over my stomach. It feels very good, and soothes me.

"You're very attractive. It's hard to resist the urge to have sex with you, but I think we should wait a little longer" He says.

"Not even a little foreplay?" I ask again.

"If you really want to, we can do it tonight" He says.

"Alright" I say, immediately accepting his offer.

I hug him, and he hugs me back. We lay there in his den for at least ten minutes. He continues to rub the side of my stomach. I growl lovingly with each stroke he takes. I lick his face as a way of thanking him for the pleasure he's giving me.

"Let's go get something to eat" He says.

"Alright" I say.

Tashas P.O.V.

Me and Blaze stayed at the feeding grounds after Humphrey, and Kate left.

"You let Kate have Humphrey?" Blaze asks.

"Yeah, they belong together" I say smiling.

"So you didn't want Humphrey" She assumes.

"I did, but you can't mess with true love" I say.

"We'll always be best friends" I add.

Humphrey's P.O.V.

There was no one at the feeding ground. Probably because the sun was already down, and there was only a shimmer of light above the mountain. The only proof left that the sun had been up. It was good to have privacy though. Especially since we just got back together. I don't think I could keep my paws off her for ten minutes. She looks at me, and I motion for her to pick a caribou. I fallow her to one that had more meat than most of them. We both eat a lot since we haven't eaten in a while. After a while, Kate pushes me onto my back. I'm very glad we're alone now. We lick the blood of each others muzzles.

"You're so hot" I say.

Kate smiles at me. I continue lick her muzzle, and work my way down to her neck. I kiss, and lightly suck on her neck. apparently she liked it. She lightly moaned, barely loud enough to her, but it encouraged me to keep going. I started to smell a sweet aroma. It took me a while to realize that it was coming from her pussy. Suddenly, Kate got off of me, and started walking. I hesitated, wondering if something was wrong, then followed.

"Kate? Is everything alright?" I ask.

"Of course" She said "We're taking this to your den".

My tail started to wag. She swayed her ass back in forth along the way. Wagging her tail, giving me a chance to see her pussy a few times. Also letting out her sweet aroma. I notice she's watching me. I blush, and look away. I hear her giggle. Kate disappears into my den, and I fallow her. I get even more nervous when I walk inside, and see her waiting for me.

"You coming?" Kate asks.

I sit in front of her. She leans forward, and kisses me. She slowly pulls back, and suddenly smiles.

"I'll go first?" She asks.

"What ever you want" I tell her.

"I want you" She says sweetly.

She pushes me onto my back, and nuzzles my sheath until my dick stiffens. She licks it until I have a full erection. I close my eyes to enjoy the moment, but my eyes are forced open when she take my mass into her mouth. I watch her bob her head on my length. I lightly moan. I see her manage a smile with my dick still in her mouth. She starts to swirl her tounge around my tip as she goes. It feels so good. She's the best at this. I can hold it back any more. The pleasure doubles for about ten seconds when I hit my climax. Kate keeps my dick in her mouth until I finish. She even lick the excess of my tip. I lick her face, thanking her, but I had something else I wanted to do to thank her.

Kates P.O.V.

It made me feel better making Humphrey happy. Plus I like the feeling of his mass inside my mouth. I wish I knew what it was like to have it in my pussy. I was about to get comfortable on top of him, but he rolled me onto my back. I smiled because I knew what was coming. Humphrey licked my stomach, which made me giggle. He suddenly moved done to my pussy. He sniffed at it, which kind of tickled. Then he shoves his nose part way in. I moan, and my body shudders from the sudden feeling.

"You smell amazing" He says.

"Find out how I taste" I say.

He licks the outside of my pussy, and with each lick, slowly gets deeper. My moaning increases as he does. He's finally at the point where he's getting his tounge as deep as he can. I moan louder than I ever have before. He hits a sensitive spot inside me, and my body shudders again. I dig my claws into the ground, and let out a loud moan. Humphrey focuses on that spot now, and I feel my orgasm coming. Humphrey hit the spot one more time and I reached my climax. I squirted all over his face. He licked his face clean, and licked the small amount still coming out of my pussy. I found that my claws were still dug into the ground so I pried them out.

"You taste amazing too" He says.

"Thank you" I say.

He lays down next to me. My body is still tense, but I relax when Humphrey cuddles up against me. He puts a paw around me, and pulls me even closer. The last thing I remember before falling asleep was feeling safe. I had my Humphrey back, and no one could hurt me with him around.

* * *

**sorry for the late update. I haven't been able to concentrate lately.**


	15. just another day

Back to normal

Kates P.O.V.

I woke up cold and alone. Humphrey wasn't next to me. I looked around the den, but he wasn't even in here.

"Humphrey?" I call out.

A few seconds pass, and he steps into the den. He walks over to me, and lays back down. He wraps his paw around me. His fur is cold from being outside, but my body heat quickly warms him.

"Why were you out in the cold" I ask.

"I didn't think it was that cold. I guess I'm used to it" He said sadly.

I scooted closer to him, and I think it made him feel better. I lay there for a while, but can't get to sleep. I wonder If Humphrey has fallen asleep yet.

"Humphrey?".

"Huh".

"I can't get back to sleep" I say.

"What's wrong?" He asks.

Humphrey starts to rub my stomach again. I close my eye's and get distracted from the conversation. I lightly growl.

"You really like that" Humphrey says.

"Yep" I say.

"How was last night?" He asks.

"It was amazing" I say.

I turn around to face Humphrey. We smile at each other, and he leans towards me. I get nervous, but I remember that he's my mate. I shouldn't be nervous. He nibbles on my ear, and I giggle. I didn't expect this, and that's why I loved it.

"What do you want to do today?" I ask.

Humphrey thinks about it for a while.

"We could relax at the lake" He says.

"Sure" I say.

Humphreys P.O.V.

We arrive at the lake about the same time as the sun comes up. Kate slowly walks into the water, shivering as she does. She lays down in the shallow part, her head being the only part out of the water. I fallow her lead. I don't know why we are in this freezing water, but we are. I watch Kate blankly stare off into the distance.

"What are you thinking about?" I ask.

"I need to talk to you about something" She says.

"Go ahead" I say.

She take a deep breath, and lets it out.

"I'll be going into heat in a week or so" She says.

"I'll take care of you" I insure her.

"I know you will Humphrey, but I want our first time to be special. It won't be very special if I controlled by lust. You know what I mean?".

"I understand" And I did.

"What if we do it tonight?" I ask.

"The moonlight howl's tonight" She says.

"We can do it after" I say "You do want to go to the moonlight howl right?".

"Of course I do. I've been looking forward to it for a long time" She says.

"Me too" I reply.

We lie in the water for a little longer. I get used to the cold water, and I was actually fairly warm now that the sun was fully out.

"I need to take a bath" Kate says.

"Oh, alright. I'll meet you back at my den I guess" I say.

I get up, but Kate grabs my leg before I can leave.

"I thought maybe you could help me" She says with a little smile.

"I'd love to" I say.

Tashas P.O.V.

Blaze and I lay in our den, bored out of our minds. We tried to go back to sleep, but we had already slept for 12 hours.

"Let's go see what Humphrey and Kate are doing" I say.

"Alright" Blaze said with a dull voice.

Blaze pushes herself on the ground, and drags herself towards Humphreys den. I fallow her, hopefully not looking as dead as she did. Humphrey, and Kate weren't in their den, but Blaze picked up their scent and fallowed it to the lake. When we get there, we see Humphrey on top of Kate.

"Hello" I yell "This isn't exactly a private place".

Humphrey quickly gets off of Kate, and sits next to her. Kate roll over on her stomach. We nervously approach them, as if we were the ones caught in a bad position. For a second I thought about me and Blaze having sex, but I quickly pushed that thought out of my head in disgust.

"What are you doing here?" Kate asks.

"We were bored" I say.

"This seems to be were all the fun is" Blaze says.

"We were just bathing" Kate says defensively.

Kate P.O.V.

Tasha yells at us from the hill next to the lake. Humphrey quickly get off of me, but I wish hadn't. I honestly didn't care if Humphrey and I got intimate in front of them. Humphrey suddenly leans over towards me.

"You never answered my question" He whispered.

"What was your question?" I ask.

"After the moonlight howl?" He asks.

It took me a while to understand what he meant. My tail started to wag.

"That would be great" I whisper.

"What are you talking about" Blaze asks.

"Nothing" Humphrey says.

Tasha and Blaze looked at each other, not believing him. I can't help but to smile at their curiosity. They look back at us.

"We still going to take a break from the pack?" Blaze asks.

"Yeah, It sounds like fun" Tasha adds.

"Sure, when should we do it" Humphrey asks.

"Tomorrow" I say.

Humphrey looks at me, questioning me with his eyes. I rethink my idea. I would be going in heat in four days or so. I don't want to be around the pack when I'm in heat, but Tasha and Blaze would be there. They would be in heat too. I shake my head to confirm my plan with Humphrey.

"Alright. Tomorrow it is" He says hesitantly.

He must know that I'll be in heat during our little trip. If he knows that, then he must know that Blaze and Tasha will be in heat too. And that he'll be the only male there. I know he's worried about it, but I'm excited. I can't wait for tomorrow, but I also am excited about tonight. Moonlight howl and sex with my favorite wolf in the world.

"What do you two want to do now?" Tasha asks.

"Well we need to tell your parents" Humphrey says to me.

"Yeah, but first I'm going to ask Lilly if she wants to come with" I say.

Humphrey shudders when I say that. I smile at him, as I immediately figure out what he's thinking.

"Something wrong?" I ask.

"Nope, that's fine" He spits out in a rush.

My mind flashes to Lilly, Blaze, Tasha, and Me all in heat with only Humphrey around. Humphreys nervousness only makes me look forward to it more.

Humphreys P.O.V.

We headed towards the alpha den. We see Winston, and Eve sitting on the ledge of the cliff like they always do. I get really nervous as we approach them.

"Hi mom, Hi dad" Kate says in a cheery voice.

She doesn't even talk to me like that.

"What do you need Kate" Eve asks.

"Well, tomorrow, We wanted to go on small trip away from the pack. We'll only be gone for a week" Kate says.

"I think we can arrange for that" Winston says.

"Thanks" Kate says.

"Take care of my daughter" Eve tells me.

"Always" I say.

What Eve does next, surprises me. She pulls me into a hug. I hug her back, and when she pulls away, I have tears in my eyes.

"Are you crying?" Kate asks.

"No, I have something in my eyes" I say.

Kate walks into the den, and I fallow her. In the back is Lilly, still asleep. Kate shakes her, and she wakes up.

"Huh, what is it?" Lilly asks.

"We're going on a vacation away from the pack for a week, you want to come?" Kate asks.

"No, but thanks for asking" Lilly says.

I sigh in relief. Kate looks at me and smiles. I knew that Blaze, Tasha, and her where still going to have fun.

* * *

Finally, the next chapter. I'll try to update faster. R&R


	16. Moonlight Howl

Moonlight howl

Humphreys P.O.V.

We hung out with Lilly for a while. Winston and Eve came in and told us that we should get ready for the moonlight howl. I give Kate a quick kiss before I leave. Blaze stayed behind with Kate and Lilly to get ready, and Tasha came with me to the lake.

"Will you help me get ready?" Tasha asks.

"I'd love to" I say.

I felt like that came out too friendly, But I still did have feelings for her. If it was just Kate, and Tasha in heat, I would enjoy it, but Blaze made me nervous. Tasha jumps in the lake first, and I look away as she starts to wash herself.

"Humphrey" She calls.

I turn around to look at her. She's standing in the shallows, starring at me.

"I need you to scrub my back" She asks.

"I can't" I say.

"Don't worry, Me and Kate already talked" She says.

I look at her confused.

"When did you talk, and about what?" I ask.

"Never mind. I'm only asking you to scrub the dirt out of my fur Humphrey. Relax" Tasha says innocently.

She turns around and lays down, her head barely above water. I think about it for a second, and decide to do it. I walk towards her. When my first step into the water makes a small splash, her ears perk up, and her tail starts wagging. I start rub my paws through her fur. I can't see it, but I can feel the dirt coming out.

"Thank you" Tasha says.

After a while I step back, thinking I'm done.

"Humphrey!" Tasha groans.

"What?" I ask.

"You missed a spot" She says.

"I did?" I ask.

"Yes, my ass" She says.

I look at her ass, and find myself very tempted. I take one step towards her, and her tails starts wagging again.

"I can't" I say.

"We've had sex before. What's the problem?" She asks.

"I wasn't with Kate then" I say.

"Did you break up with her?" Tasha asks.

"No" I say.

"Then you were with her" She says.

I think about it for a while. We were still officially together, so I cheated on her. I look down, ashamed of myself.

"It's okay Humphrey, It wasn't your fault" She comforts "I'm just wondering how your going to have sex with me later".

I freeze. She knows what's going to happen in a few days. She probably even planned it with Kate. I can't make false assumptions though.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Me and Kate plan on having sex with you on our little vacation" She says.

I knew it. They did plan it. That's so screwed up.

"You do?" I ask.

"Well yeah. We will be in heat" She says.

"What about Blaze?" I ask.

"We haven't talked to her about it yet, but I know she will join in. no one can resist heat" Tasha explains.

I think about it for a while, and start to warm up to the idea. Kate and Tasha want this to happen, why don't I? I should have been happy with it when I first figured out their plan.

"Come on. I promise Kate won't mind" Tasha says.

"Trust me" She adds.

I decide to believe her. I start to rub my paws over her ass, washing the dirt away. I feel really uncomfortable doing it, but I owed her. She lightly purrs. I'm glad that she's enjoying it. I space out, and the next thing I know, Tasha is calling my name.

"What?" I ask.

She's looking back at me, smiling.

"Getting excited?" She asks.

"What?" I ask confused.

She motions down towards my crotch. I look down, and realized I had an erection. I back away from her, and cover myself with my tail. She gets up, and walks up to me.

"I can't wait for tomorrow" She says slyly.

She kisses me, and walks past me to shore. Before she leaves she looks back at me.

"You need a bath?" She asks.

"Me and Kate already did" I say.

"You need me to take care of that" She says, motioning back to my crotch.

I shake my head. She shrugs, and shakes the water out of her fur.

"Can you comb my fur?" She asks.

I don't reply, but I pick up a pine cone, and walk towards her. I sit down behind her, preparing to brush her fur. She scoots back, taking away the little amount of distance we had between each other. I don't move even though her ass is pressed against my erection. I begin to brush her. Her fur is easily combed perfectly due to the fact that it is wet.

"Your turn" She says.

She grabs a fresh pinecone, and moves behind me. She pulls me in really close, and starts combing my fur. She moves away when she starts brushing my lower back.

"Alright. Done" Tasha announces.

I turn around to face her.

"Thanks" I say.

"No. thank you" She corrects.

She pushes me onto my back, and stands above me. She leans over and kisses me. I stop fighting the urge, and kiss her back. My dick pushes against her stomach.

"You sure you don't want me to?" She asks.

"I'm sure" I say.

She rubs her stomach against my dick before she stands up. She takes a few steps forward so that her ass is right above my face. I get a nice view of her pussy. She walks out from above me, and brushes her tail over my face. I watch her walk away.

"Wait up" I say getting to my paws, and running after her.

"What do you want?" She growls.

"Are you in heat?" I ask.

Tasha looks at ground, and keeps walking.

"I think so" She says sadly.

I nuzzle the side of stomach.

"You're making it worse" She says.

"Just wait a little longer" I say.

Kate's P.O.V.

Me and Lilly finish brushing each others fur, and start talking. We don't talk about anything important until I decide to ask her again.

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us. It will be fun, plus you don't have anything else to do" I say.

She thinks about it for a while.

"I'm kind of scarred of leaving the safety of the pack" She says.

"You'll have three alphas for protection. Plus you'll have Tasha, and Humphrey is omega at heart. Come on, it will be fun!" I beg.

"Alright, I'll go" Lilly says.

My mom walks into the den smiling.

"You two look beautiful" Mom says.

"Thanks" Me and Lilly say.

"You better get to Howling mountain" Mom says.

"Alright, goodbye mom" I say.

Me and Lilly walk side by side out of the den. When we get to Howling mountain, I see Humphrey and Tasha waiting for us. Me and Lilly walk over to them. I immediately smell something sweet. It takes me a while to realize what it is.

"Tasha, I need to talk to you" I say.

We walk a little ways, and stop.

"Are you in heat?" I ask.

"It's that noticeable?" She asks.

"Yeah" I say.

"I can't resist much longer" She says.

"Just wait until tomorrow" I say.

"I think I'll make it".

Howls begin to rise from the mountain next to us. Me and Tasha head back to the group. Me and Humphrey head to the top, right where we belong.

"You ready" Humphrey asks.

"Yep" I say cheerfully.

We both raise our muzzles to the sky, and two beautiful howls flow into one. The whole pack watches us, the future leaders, howl. Our howl last for a few minutes, and we stop, desperate for breath. Slowly, the rest of the pack goes back to howling.

"That was perfect" I say.

"Yeah" Humphrey agrees.

We sit and stare at the full moon together. After a while, I start to fall asleep, but Humphrey doesn't let me.

"You ready to head back to the den?" He asks.

"Oh yeah" I say excitedly.

Humphrey's P.O.V.

Kate and I race back to my den. Surprisingly, I was close to beating her. Kate tackled me to the floor once we were inside. Her tail was wagging rapidly.

"That was so awesome" She says.

"Yeah, It was" I agree.

She looks down at me with a new look in her eyes, like she didn't know that I was under her. She leans down, and kisses me. I role her over onto her back, but we didn't break the kiss. I quickly got an erection, and I poked against Kate's ass. I can't take it anymore. I break from the kiss, and move down to her crotch. She jumps from the sudden feeling of my tongue against her pussy. The last time we did this was months ago, and this time was just as unbelievable.

"Humphrey, that feels so good" Kate says.

I can barely here Kate's moans, but it still makes me more excited. Her pussy taste so good, and she's incredibly hot. There's no way I could even attempt to control myself right now. Good thing I didn't have to. I think she's warmed up enough, so I stick my tongue into her. Kate squealed from pleasure and my excitement skyrockets. I've never felt such a high need for this alpha, or any wolf, in my life.

"Make me cum" Kate moans.

I stick my tongue as deep as I can inside of her. I flick my tongue back and forth as fast as I can. Kate moans loud, in rapid burst. Kate closes her eye's, and her body tenses up. I know what's about to happen, and get ready for her climax. I move my face an inch from her pussy, to give her room to release, and open my mouth. She screams out my name as she squirts her fluids into my mouth. Actually, most of it makes it into my mouth. I clean some off of my face with my tongue as I watch the last bit of it leak out onto her ass. I lick her cum off of her ass, it get the last bit of it out of her pussy.

"Thank you" Kate says, licking my cheek.

I stare into her eyes for a few seconds, and she stares into mine. I can tell by the look in her eye's that she isn't completely satisfied. I'm glad, because I'm not either.

"Come over here" Kate orders playfully.

"Yes Ma'am" I say.

I stand over, and she roles me over onto my back. Kate moves her head towards my fully erect dick, and doesn't waist any time. She immediately takes it into her mouth, and sucks on it. I softly moan from the amazing feeling. She's even better than she was last time. I let her suck on my dick for a while longer, but my need for her only increased. Her blowjob felt great, but I needed more, and fast.

"I need you right now Kate, are you ready?" I ask.

She stops sucking on me, and smiles.

"Of course" She says excitedly.

She lines her pussy right above my dick, and drops her ass onto my crotch. My dick slowly enters her, and we both let out moans, hers louder than mine. I grab her ass with both of my paws. I don't pull her ass down onto my dick, because I want her to go at whatever pace she's comfortable with. I just rest them there. Her pussy swallows half of my dick, but I feel a wall in the way of getting any deeper. Kate slowly rises, and lowers herself again. She does this six times before she starts to speed up. Each time she lowers her ass onto me, my dick hits against her barrier. She moans like crazy each time my tip hits her barrier. She finally pushes her pussy down against my dick with force, and I feel her barrier break. The pleasure of her pussy swallowing my dick whole is incredible. Kate whimpers in pain, and her eye's start to water up.

"Kate, are you alright?" I ask worriedly.

"Yeah" She whimpers.

At this point, I'm really scarred, and worried about her.

"We don't need to do this tonight" I say.

"No!" She says quickly "I want to do this. The pains starting to go away already".

"Okay, feel free to stop if it hurts too much" I say.

Kate gives me a quick kiss before she continues. It feels so much better now that I can fit all the way inside of her. I can tell she likes it better too. We both moan louder now, and Kate goes faster and faster each second.

"Kate, it's coming" I warn.

She doesn't pay any attention to what I say, and keeps going. I try to hold it back, but I can't. I hit my climax, and fill her up with my cum. She squeals again in pleasure. My flow of cum slowly comes to a stop, and Kate falls on top of me. We're tied.

"That was great, you're so huge" Kate says happily.

"You're great, you did all the work" I say.

"Don't worry. You can be on top next time" She says seductively.

"I'm not complaining" I say.

She leans down, and we connect lips. We kiss until we're untied. I notice small holes in her ass where my paws where. I realize that I did that, and feel really bad.

"I'm so sorry Kate, I didn't even notice that I was squeezing that hard" I apologize.

"It's alright Humphrey, it really turned me on" She says.

Kate stands up, my dick slowly comes out of her. She lets out a small moan. She lays back down next to me, with her back facing me, and I wrap my arms around her. I fall asleep with the sweet memory of what just happened.

* * *

**How did you like the first full lemon of the story? R&R**


	17. Heat

Heat

Kate's P.O.V.

I woke up to the feeling of Humphreys tongue on my neck. I turn over so that I'm facing him. He smiles at me, but doesn't say anything. Last night was the best night of my life, and I slept very well. I felt a warm, itching sensation in my pussy. I knew exactly what it was, because it is the same thing Tasha is going through.

"I think I'm in heat" I say.

"Do you… can you wait" He hesitates.

"I think so" I say.

He leans over and licks me, and the warmth in my rear end flares up. I can't wait, what am I thinking. I have to get the others, and we need to leave now.

"Let's go" I say.

"Alright, alright. Let's go get Tasha and Blaze" He says.

"And Lilly" I add.

Humphrey looks at me confused.

"I got her to come with us" I say.

"Oh great" He groans.

Tasha's P.O.V.

Humphrey and Kate woke Blaze, and I. They told us it was time to go. Thank god, I couldn't take it anymore. I was dying for relief, but that wasn't the only reason. I was really excited to be able to mate with Humphrey one more time. I knew it wasn't just the heat. I wanted to do this a couple of days ago when Kate told me her plan. I kind of feel bad for not telling Blaze our plans. We force Lilly to wake up, and half carry her out of the den. We shake her, until she wakes up. Finally, now we can leave, and then…

Humphreys P.O.V.

We were walking towards the pack boundaries, and I was starting to have second thoughts on this whole thing. I feel awkward walking next to four girls I was about to have sex with. I was going to die of nerves if somebody didn't start a conversation. I look over at the four of them. None of them seem to be bothered by the silence, so it was up to me to say something.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"A couple of miles north. There is this beautiful, small clearing in the woods with a den" Kate says excitedly.

"How did you find it?" I ask.

"Kate and I found it while playing tag" Lilly says.

I look over at the four females I was about to fuck. My mate; no problem. Tasha; we are really close, and we've already had sex. Blaze; we're good friends, plus she is a really attractive alpha. Lilly! that was the problem. We're friends, and she looks so small and innocent. She's also my mates' sister. I don't know if I could do that to her. Kate bumps into me, and it somehow comforts me.

AN HOUR LATER

I walk behind everyone else, deep in thought. I run into Kate's ass. I hear her giggle. I look up to see why we have stopped. The first thing I see is Kate's beautiful smile. Then I see a small clearing, and beyond that, tree's. I hear running water in the distance.

"This is it?" I ask.

"Yep, don't you think it's a good spot?" Kate asks.

I take a closer look at my surroundings. The trees provided blockage from the wind, There were a few flowers to add color, and we had a lot of privacy. Privacy was the most important feature, considering what we were about to do. We had a close water supply, which was good. I didn't see the den, but I wasn't worried about that yet.

"It's perfect" I say.

"Yep" Tasha agrees.

"Anybody Hungry?" Kate asks.

"Yeah. I'll go hunting" I say.

"I'll go with you" Kate says.

"I want to do this on my own" I say.

Kate hesitates, but nods. She lays down along with everyone else. I walk off into the thick underbrush. I wonder how I'm going to get anything in this dense of forest.

Kate's P.O.V.

I was looking forward to hunting with Humphrey, but he wanted to go alone. He probably just needed to clear his head. This was a good time to find out if Blaze, and Lilly are in heat. I lay down behind Blaze, but not too close to draw any attention. I quietly take in her smell. She's in heat too. Not as far along as Tasha, but she was. Same with Lilly. I decide whether or not to say something. They might not be far enough along yet. I had to. I couldn't wait anymore.

"Are you two in heat?" I ask walking next to them.

Tasha looks at me like I'm crazy. I don't know what she expected me to do. Blaze looked at me and smiled. Lilly blushed heavily.

"Yeah" Blaze says giggling.

"I have been feeling urges" Lilly says nervously.

Tasha acts like she doesn't know about the plan "What are we going to do?".

"Well, we did bring Humphrey" I say.

A huge smile formed on Blazes' face. Lilly blushed even more.

"Sounds good" Blaze says.

"I'm not sure about this" Lilly says.

I lay down next to her, and bring her into a hug. Tasha and Blaze sit down next to us.

"You said you were feeling urges" I say.

"Yeah but not with your mate" She explains.

"I don't mind. I want you to. Plus we'll be right there with you" I say.

Tasha and Blaze nod. Lilly thinks about it for a while. Finally she agrees. We gather up, and make a plan to how we're going to start this.

Humphreys P.O.V.

I'm crouched behind a bush, waiting for my prey to take a few more steps my direction. My prey, a mule deer, finally takes a step right in front of me. I jump out, and rip it's throat out. It takes a few strides, but falls to the ground. I start to drag it back to the others.

Kate's P.O.V.

I hear the sound of leaves dragging. I know Humphrey caught something, and something big. I eagerly wait for him. He finally pulls out of the underbrush, dragging a mule deer. I'm very impressed.

"Thank you Humphrey" I say.

Humphrey sits down next to his catch. Me and Blaze sit next to it too.

"Alphas first" I tell Humphrey.

He pins his ears back, and steps away. I'm surprised by his actions.

"I was joking. You are a alpha now" I say.

I pat the ground next to me, and he sits there. I motion for Lilly, and Tasha to come eat with us. After we eat, the plan goes into motion. We decided to let Blaze go first, then Lilly, then Tasha. I felt like Humphrey and Tasha needed some time together, so the rest of us were going to take a break while they went at it. I wanted to go last.

"Thanks for the meal" I say licking his face.

Blaze tackles Humphrey to the ground, and stands over him. Humphrey yelps in surprise.

"Yeah, thank you Humphrey" She says seductively.

Blaze start to lick him all over his face. I watch his dick slowly rise until it folds against Blazes' stomach. I smile as Blaze looks down at his erection with surprise. She didn't know how big he was yet. Bet she didn't expect it to be that long.

* * *

**LEMON ALERT. it's not vital to the story if you want to skip it.**

* * *

Humphreys P.O.V.

Blaze licks my face. I know exactly what she wanted. I didn't even try to control myself. Blaze looks down at my erection, and her eyes widen. She looks back up at me, and I nervously smile. She smiles back at me, and licks my cheek. She doesn't waste any time, and lowers her rear onto my dick. Blaze growls in frustration as my tip misses her entrance. I lick her muzzle to try to calm her down. She tries again, and this time, I make it inside her. She's just as tight as Kate. When her downward motion is stopped, She immediately raises her rear, and forces her back down as hard as she can. I break through her wall, and her ass drops all the way down on my dick. She loses her strength, and lays on top of my chest, lightly whimpering.

"Blaze!" Tasha exclaims.

Tasha Licks Blazes face, and I gently rub my paws over her back. Blaze slowly raises her upper body, but keeps her ass on top of me.

"I think I'm good to go now" She says weakly.

"Take it slow if you need to" I tell her.

She nods at me, and slowly raises her ass. I close my eyes, and savor the moment. I feel her wet, tight pussy releases my dick, and swallows it back up. She increases speed, and starts moaning. Suddenly, her moaning stops. I open my eyes, and see Tasha making out with Blaze. Blaze has a hard time multi-tasking so I help her out. I grab her ass, and pull it down. I can hear slight moans escaping from Blazes mouth, but most of it is blocked by Tasha's kissing. This excites me, and I push and pull her ass faster, and harder.

"Oh yeah" I moan.

Kate's face appears above me, between Blaze and Tasha. She leans down, and we connect lips. She sticks her tongue into my mouth and I stick mine into hers. I'm so lost in the moment, I don't notice my climax building up. I quickly disconnect lips with Kate, and push Blaze off of my dick just in time. I release my load, and it lands on my stomach and chest. Kate, Blaze, and Tasha clean my fur.

"You taste good" Blaze says.

I don't know how to respond to that, so I just lick her forehead.

"Can you help me hit my climax?" Blaze asks me.

"Sure" I say.

Blaze rolls onto her back, and spreads her legs. Her dripping pussy still begging for more attention. I lean my head down to her folds, and run my tongue across the outside.

"Stick it in there" Blaze begs.

I stick my tongue into her, and swirl it around. Since she already rode my dick, she was close to her orgasm. A few more licks, and she hit her climax. She sprayed her juices all in my face. Tasha licks the cum off my face, and I scoop the remaining fluids out of Blazes' pussy. I give Blaze a quick kiss, and sit down to rest.

"Lilly you ready?" Kate asks.

"I guess" She replies.

I can tell that I'm not going to get any time to rest until I'm done with all of them. She walks over to me nervously. Lilly sat down in front of me, unsure of what to do. I lean forward and lick her muzzle. She smiles at me.

"I'll be gentle with you" I say.

Her tails slowly wags back and forth in excitement. She returns the lick. I carefully push her onto her back, and stand over her. Her tails starts to wag rapidly. I can see the lust and want in her eyes. I get ready to take care of all her needs. I lean down and start licking up, and down her neck. After a while she stops me.

"I need you Humphrey" Lilly pleads.

I'm surprised that Lilly could have that much lust in her, even with heat. I back up, and look at her pussy. It's dripping wet. I can't wait to get into it. I line my dick up with her pussy, and slowly push in. Me and Lilly both moan. She was even tighter than the others. She feels so amazing. My tip bumps against her barrier. I look over for Kate, and she's already by Lilly's side.

"Lilly, this is going to hurt a little" I say.

"I'll be right here for you" Kate says.

"Alright, go for it" Lilly says.

Lilly moans as I pull my dick back. What comes next makes me feel horrible. I slam into her pussy hard. I break through her barrier, and wait for her to recover. Lilly yelps, and tears start coming out of her eyes. Kate and I both lick Lilly, trying to comfort her.

"I'm sorry" I say licking her cheek.

"It hurts so bad" She says.

"Don't worry, the pain will go away, and you'll be feeling the most pleasure you've ever felt in your life" Kate says.

After a minute, Lilly gives me the okay. I slowly start to pump in, and out of her. Lilly's moaning really excites me, and I start to speed up. Lilly starts to scream in pure pleasure as I pound her pussy. I look over at Kate, and She's starring with her tongue hanging out of her mouth. I look down at her pussy, and see that it's dripping wet. I motion for her to come over here. She happily runs over to us, and lays on her back. I lean towards Kate and lick the outside of her folds.

"Humphrey" Lilly moans.

I stop licking Kate's pussy, and focus on Lilly.

"I think I'm… about to… cum" She moans.

I give her a few more hard thrust, and she hits her climax. Lilly screams in pleasure. The increased pleasure around my dick from her juices makes me moan. Lilly's orgasm has nowhere to go. Her pussy squeezes too tight around my mass. I pull out of her, and her liquids spray out onto my crotch. Kate gets underneath me, and licks Lilly's cum off of my dick, and balls. I lose myself in the moment. When she stops, I almost beg her to keep going.

"Lilly, You got to finish Humphrey" Kate says.

"What do you mean?" Lilly asks.

"You have to suck him until he finishes" Kate says.

"I don't know how" Lilly says embarrassed.

"We'll show her" Tasha and Blaze yell out at the same time.

My tail wags rapidly.

Kate giggles at my reaction "Alright".

Tasha and Blaze eagerly sat next to me, and Lilly watched. I lay on my back. Blaze and Tasha stood on either side of me, near my waist. I already had an erection from the thought of them using me to teach Lilly.

"Just watch closely" Blaze says.

"Are you ready?" Tasha asks me.

I nod my head. They both lick start licking my dick. I lay my head back and close my eyes. I felt a lot of pleasure from this, but not the same as sex or a blowjob. It was more relaxing. One of them stopped. The other gave me one more, long stroke of her tongue. I didn't have to open my eye's to know that it was Tasha, but I did anyways.

"You can do this part" Tasha says.

"Thanks" Blaze says.

Tasha lays next to me and lays her head down. I impatiently wait for Blaze to begin. She repositions herself between my legs and motions for Lilly to watch from a better angle. Lilly sit next to me, opposite side of Tasha. Blaze, happy with the set up, begins. She does it perfectly, but she only does it for a minute. She lets go of my dick and backs away.

"Alright, Lilly" Blaze says.

"I don't think I'm ready yet" Lilly says.

"Just do as I did, the rest come naturally" Blaze says.

Lilly nervously walks to where Blaze was standing. She takes an experimental lick. She smile and takes another. I close my eyes as she slowly drags her tongue across my length. After a few more repetitions, Lilly takes my dick into her mouth. She wraps her tongue around my shaft, and slightly bobs her head. I feel my climax slowly building up.

"You're doing great, don't stop" I moan.

Lilly keeps going, but at a faster rate. Tasha licks the side of my face. I look over at her, and she kisses me. I enjoy a kiss from Tasha, and a blowjob from Lilly. My climax is coming, but decide not to tell Lilly. I continue making out with Tasha. I moan into her mouth as I cum into Lilly's mouth. Lilly recoils a little in surprise but doesn't let go of my dick. She doesn't let go until I finish. She licks my semen off of her face and my tip.

"That was fun" Lilly says, her tail wagging.

"Yeah, it was" I say.

"My turn" Tasha say excitedly .

"Not yet, I need a break" I say.

"Ah fine" Tasha says frowning.

"Don't worry, I'll be inside you before you know it" I whisper into her ear. She smiles at me.

"I'm going to relax at the creek" I say.

"Let's do it over there. That's a better place anyways" Kate says.

I nod my head. We all head over to the creek. I lay in the grass and watch all four of them bathe in the creek. Kate notices me watching them and smiles at me. Her smile gives me a warm feeling inside. This was the best day of my life. Not because I get to have sex with four really hot females. Because I'm able to make them all happy. I smile back at Kate. She walks up onto the bank, Shakes the water out of her fur, and lays next to me. I wrap my paws around her, and we fall asleep.

ONE HOUR LATER

I wake up with Kate's body pressed against mine. Tasha, Blaze, and Lilly are playing in the stream. I slightly sit up, and Kate looks up at me.

"You're awake" Kate says happily.

"You ready?" Tasha asks.

"Yeah" I say.

Tasha jumps out of the water, and shakes dry. I stand up, and walk towards her. She lays on her back. I hesitantly get into position. Before I start, I look at Kate. She give me another beautiful smile.

"Do you want some privacy?" Kate asks.

"I…you don't have to leave" I stutter.

I didn't want to make my mate feel like I was abandoning her.

"It's okay, I'll give you two some alone time" She says.

I smile at her, but feel like a real bitch on the inside.

"I'll see you later" I say winking at her.

I see her smile widen before she turns around, and leaves along with Blaze, and Lilly. I focus back to Tasha. I lick her cheek, and she licks mine.

"Are you ready?" I ask her.

"For sure" She confirms.

I need to pleasure her this time. I really owe her for such a good friend she has been. I lower my head to her pussy. The smell of her pussy, along with her soaking fur, drives me crazy.

"Can you finish inside me?" Tasha suddenly asks.

"I can't. You could get pregnant, and Kate…"

"I understand" Tasha says disappointed.

I nuzzle her neck, trying to make her feel better. It doesn't work. I lay down on top of her and lick her face. I keep licking her until she smiles.

"Let's get strait to the fun part" She says.

I stand up and position myself above her entrance. I lower my rear and slowly enter her. She moans as I push myself all the way in. I pull myself out and push back in.

"I'm ready, give it to me" Tasha moans.

She spreads her legs to give me more access, and wraps her paws around me. I pull out of her like before, but this time, slam into her pussy. She moans loudly as I continue to propel myself into her tight folds. I close my eyes and began to pant from the heaven like experience. I feel her juices spray against my dick as she has a mini orgasm. I get even more excited, and pound her ass even harder. She moans a lot louder now. I feel my climax coming, and decide to give her a surprise. I moan as I make one last hard thrust into her, and cum. Her moaning decreases a little as I fill her. She looks at me surprised.

"I thought you weren't going to.."

"Thank you for being a great friend" I interrupt, laying down on top of her.

She licks my face as we wait to untie.

Tasha's P.O.V.

I'm happy that Humphrey did finish inside me, but I was worried about getting pregnant. Then the whole pack would know what happened. They would know that Humphrey mated with somebody besides his mate, and then they would figure out that Kate cheated on Humphrey. We would all be in big trouble, especially me and Humphrey. Humphrey caresses the back of my neck with his tongue, and I relax. I cuddle with him and enjoy the moment because it will probably be the last after this week.

Humphrey's P.O.V.

I didn't want to, but I pulled out of Tasha. She looked disappointed too, but I couldn't let Kate know that I finished in her. I wait for her to stand, and together, we walk back to the clearing. We walk through a bush, and see Kate, Blaze, and Lilly waiting. Tasha walks over to Blaze, and Lilly. I sit down next to Kate, and rub noses with her.

"If you're too worn out, we don't have to" Kate says.

"No. I've been waiting for you the whole day" I say.

Kate smiles at me and licks my cheek.

"You want us to leave?" Tasha asks.

I was about to say no, but I decided to let Kate answer.

"Stay" Kate insists.

The way Kate said that was exciting. They sat down nearby and watched us. It made me feel uncomfortable, but Kate didn't seem to mind. Kate lays on her back, and spreads her legs for me. I inched forward towards her, highly aware of Blaze, Tasha, and Lilly watching.

3RD PERSON P.O.V.

Humphrey leaned down, and licked Kate's pussy. Her muscles contracted from the initial feeling, but relaxed as Humphrey continued to pleasure her. Kate didn't moan, but she still was enjoying the feeling as much as the others. Blaze moved over to Kate, and licked Kate's muzzle. Kate opened her mouth slightly to allow Blaze access. They slipped their tongues into each other's mouths, as they began to make out. Humphrey watched as he continued to pleasure Kate, His dick slowly sliding out of its sheath.

"Humphrey's getting excited" Tasha comments.

Tasha slid underneath Humphrey, and licked his erection. He jumped a little at the feeling. Kate slowly breaks away from the kiss. They stare into each other's eye's for a while.

"Humphrey, I'm ready" Kate says.

Tasha moves out from underneath him. Humphrey moves forward until his dick is resting against Kate's pussy. He slowly pushes himself inside of her. Kate moans slightly. Blaze moves her rear over Kate's face. Kate knows what she wants, and begins licking her folds. Humphrey starts to thrust into Kate's pussy with a large amount of force. A slight amount of moaning escapes from Kate as she continues to lick Blaze. Humphrey slams into Kate a few more times before he finishes. Exhausted, Humphrey falls down on top of Kate.

* * *

**LEMONS END**

* * *

Humphrey's P.O.V.

When Kate and I untie, we head to the den to sleep. Kate leads the way since I don't know where I'm going. I notice she's walking funny, and I smile. It's dark by the time we make it to the den. We all sleep together in a tight circle. Kate lays down, pressed against me. We relax in silence for awhile. In this silence, I start to think.

Today was the best day ever and tomorrow would be a repeat.

I had the best mate ever. I planned on asking her to marry me soon. I couldn't live without her, and I want to let her know that. I wanted to have pup's with her, and raise them with her by my side.

Tasha was the best friend a wolf could have, and in some ways, we're closer than me, and Kate are. I still had feelings for her, but I was in love with Kate. I will always protect Tasha as I do for Kate.

Blaze was a close friend, and now even closer. My view of Blaze now is different than it was. I thought she was emotionless, but now I see that she has a lot of love in her. I hope the best for her in the future.

Lilly is the closest sister in law a wolf could have. She is a part of my family now along with Kate, and I will protect them with my life.

Kate's P.O.V.

I'm so happy Humphrey took me back, even after I cheated on him. It was the biggest mistake of my life. I know that he forgives me, but I still feel bad. I wonder when he's going to propose to me. I wonder what are pups will look like. I wonder what we'll call them. My mind is flooded of thoughts of our future. I start thinking about the wonderful family and friends I have.

Tasha and Blaze we're my best friends, and I would do anything for them. I hope nothing comes in between our friendship.

I was never close to Lilly. I feel like that this was a good bonding experience for us. Maybe now we can bond even more. I wonder if Lilly will find anyone special soon. I hope she does. When she does, Me and Humphrey will have a good talk with him, and make sure he acts right. If he doesn't, we'll rip off ever part of his body, one by one. I start to compare myself with my mother, and smile.

3rd PERSON

Kate and Tasha didn't get pregnant. They were happy because they weren't ready to be parents. Humphrey soon proposed to Kate, and Kate said yes. Blaze, and Lilly found mates quickly, but it took Tasha a little longer. Kate talked to Lilly's mate, and scared the shit out of him. He calls her "Ma'am" or "Mrs. Kate" for now on. The next mating season, Kate gave birth to two boys, and one girl. Lilly gave birth to a boy and a girl. Blaze gave birth to two boys. Tasha had the most pups. She gave birth to three girls, and two boys. Humphrey, Kate, Blaze, and Blazes mate helped take care of them. Everybody in Jasper was happy.

* * *

**The end of the story. hope you enjoyed it. this is also my longest chapter ever. also my biggest lemon ever. I will recontinue Alpha and Alpha now for those of you that have been waiting. It'll take a while since i have to read over it. Please R&R.**


End file.
